Before and After Rini and Her twin are born
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: "The love Darien and I felt was overflowing for the love we held for the gorgeous new generation laying in my arms." I was kind of upset by the fact that the series Sailor Moon was over, so I decided to create a story of my own that showed how in my that the series should of ended
1. Marraige

**_Marraige: Before the Birth of Rini_**

Serena, Darien, and the Sailor Scouts return home after they are all rescued from the crystals. It has been at least 2 years since everyone was rescued. Serena and Darien told Serena's parents and her brother Sammy about their engagement. Although her dad was kind of furious he still did not put up a fight with Serena, and Darien about their engagement since he could see they were happy, and Sammy still thought he was a little too old but decided not to say anything, Serena's mom asked if she could hear the story of their engagement.

"Well mom we were in the airport for Darien to go study overseas, and when I was crying and telling him I would miss him so much he gave me a red box and told me to open it and I did. So he put it on my ring finger and then we... we… kissed." Serena's mom was in awe after she heard the story, her dad and brother were a little weirded out when Serena said kiss, and then Serena's dad realized something.

"Serena when Darien was leaving wouldn't that of made you... you 16?" Serena said "yes," and then her dad got a little frustrated but handled it well. A little after the news Serena asked if she could see Darien in the kitchen.

"Sure Serena; what is going on?" She mumbled at first, but the second time she said it more carefully. "Do you think we should tell my parents that I am Sailor Moon, and you are Tuxedo Mask, because they are going to find out sometime?" Darien was completely shocked when she mentioned telling them about their secret, but he thought it was a good idea because he also thought that they were going to find out as soon as they became king, and queen of the earth. They left the kitchen and sat back down on the couch.

"Is everything alright dear?" Her mother asked with a happy smile.

"Mom, Dad, and Sammy?" her parents knew there was something she had to say, and so did Sammy.

"Um...?" her father replied "honey just say what you need to say ok."

"Ok um you guys know about That Sailor Moon character?" her mother and father both looked at each other completely confused.

"Well Sailor Moon exists, and I... I am Sailor Moon.", her parents started to laugh

"oh, honey you are so funny." Serena got extremely frustrated.

"If I showed you would you believe me?", Then they stopped laughing but with Sammy being Sammy he decided to say

"Go ahead, embarrass yourself. This really made Serena angry then she stood up, Darien tried to calm her down but she would not listen. She shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" As she transforms all her parents could see were bright lights forming around Serena, and they also noticed that when Serena was transforming that the bright lights only covered her for a minute and once this sort of bathing suit looking thing covered her the lights had started to fade as the skirt, boots, gloves, jewelry, and make-up appeared on Serena, her parents mouths completely dropped at the sight of what had just happened even Sammy's mouth dropped.

"See I told you, I am Sailor Moon do you believe me now?" When her dad saw the outfit that she transformed into.

"Serena! That skirt on your outfit is too short." Serena began to laugh.

"Honey, why do you need the bright lights? Just wondering?" Serena was completely shocked when she found out that her parents did not know why she needed the bright lights.

"Well mom, Dad, and Sammy if I did not have the bright lights surround me then I would be transforming naked." The look on Sammy's face was one that could make you laugh for a long time. "Well Mom and dad do you remember the Lightining storm two years ago?" Serena's parents knew about the lightining storm and asked Serena to tell them where she was, and Darien for that matter. When Serena head the question she felt it was fair to answer them.

"Well I was defeating the sailor soldier of chaos, and she almost killed Darien. She stole his star seed which is someone's life. They were after mine to. I was after them and my friends Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Well they are Sailor soldiers from another galaxy. She almost killed me to, and I am considering sending a message to them to get them to come to Earth and visit. But I am also someone else besides just Sailor Moon I am also the princess of the Moon." Serena's dad was really worried that since she was Sailor Moon that complete harm would come to his daughter, so he decided to ask Darien if he had known that Serena was Sailor Moon almost from the very beginning.

"Yes Sir, I did as a matter a fact I also have to tell you something, Serena is Sailor Moon, and I am Tuxedo Mask" and he suddenly transformed also. Darien looked at Serena, "And I am the Prince of the Earth."

"WHAT! Well this is awkward." Sammy was in complete awe.

"So mom and dad this is why I would have to constantly have to take off like I did, and Darien and I were able to see our future."

"Really? What did you find out about in the future?," Sammy asked with curiosity.

"Well, mom and dad this might sound weird but do you remember the girl would you guys thought was our cousin Rini? Well she wasn't actually our cousin." Serena thought she should let them know.

"Honey do you think it could be a bad thing to inform your family with all of this of the future and..." Darien was cut off my Serena's dad.

"Serena just tell us who was Rini actually?" Serena got frustrated when her dad cut off Darien the way he did.

"Well dad if you must know, Rini is Darien's, and my daughter in the future." After this was said Serena's mom, dad, and brother both looked at them with shock. They thought some of the weirdest things, but Serena's dad freaked out after he heard his daughter say rini is Serena's and Darien's future daughter. But even though the family is completely shocked, they decided to put on a happy face while watching their daughter (and sister) pack up her stuff to move into Darien's place but eventually move into the palace. After Serena was done packing everything she told her parents that she loved them and went on her way to Darien's. She knocked on the door and within 5 hours everything was unpacked and put away.

**_(2 months later)_**

Serena had invited the girls over to discuss sending a message to the other galaxy to try to get Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, and their princess to come visit for a while. *Knock, knock* Serena went to the door.

"Hi guys." She invited them in and asked the girls to sit down on the couch.

"So Serena it is so nice to see you, um... we were just wondering why you wanted to invite us over so urgently." Serena looked at them.

"Well, I know you guys remember Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." Mina looked at Serena.

"Of course we do I mean come on they are like our bestest friends." Then Serena looked at everyone.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in sending a message to them to have them come to earth to visit." Everyone was excited.

"We would love to."

"Ok well them should we start?" Rei looked at Serena.

"Of Course."

**_(Message)_**

Serena and the girls held hands and started to chant.

(Serena) "Our dear friends, in hope you receive this message... (Mina) Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Fireball Princess... (Lita) we send to you an invitation to come visit us from across the galaxy... (Rei) from one friend to another... (Amy) we wish to see you again... (Serena) if not to see Earth again may it be to see us all again."

**_(2 weeks later)_**

Serena and the girls just got back to Serena's place, and they saw a bright light in the living room. Serena got scared

"Moon Cry..." Rei stopped her.

"Wait..." Then they saw it was Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Serena smiled.

"You guys came!" Serena ran and gave Seiya a hug.

"Hey Dumpling! We heard your message, so what is going on?" Serena smiled.

"Well… there is some news I wanted to share with you… well… Darien asked me to marry him, and I missed you guys so much I just wanted to see you all again." Seiya Smiled and hugged Serena, and said hi to everyone else.

"So guys how was your trip?" Seiya looked at Serena.

"Well it was a rough ride but we did not care we just wanted to see you guys." Taiki smiled, "but Seiya was mostly excited to see Serena." Everyone laughed.

Then Serena looked up. "Wait, where is your princess?"

"She could not make it; uh she had important things to do in the castle."

Serena nodded. "Well Seiya what should we do now that you are back on earth?" Seiya looked at Serena.

"I think we should wait for your fiancé to get home so he doesn't worry about you?" Serena nodded in agreement.

About an hour later Darien walked through the door. Serena got up, walked over to him then hugged, and kissed him. "Hey Darien look who came to visit from across space." Darien saw them and welcomed them back to Earth. Darien grabbed them something to drink.

"So when did you guys get here?" Seiya looked at Darien and gave him a smile.

"Well about two weeks ago we heard a chant and realized it was from the girls, we thought something bad was going on. Then we decided to come down. Anyway I heard you and Serena are getting married. Um we were wondering if we could come to the wedding and stay for a while we got permission from our princess."

Darien and Serena looked at Seiya and said they could. "Our wedding is in about two weeks, so we would be delighted to pay for your hotel room. Anyway we have so much to catch up on."

Seiya got up to hug Serena. "Yes, yes we do. But we are actually here to stay." Everyone looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

Yaten smiled and explained, "Well the fireball princess told us that since we accomplished so much that we could stay here on Earth. She has put new soldiers in our place, but we still have our powers."

Serena looked at Seiya. "So that means you get to stay... forever?"

"Yes." Serena and the girls took Seiya along for dress shopping. After they came home Seiya stood on the patio.

"So Serena you remember how when we found out about each other and I kept hearing you say a girl named Rini, and how you told me you would tell me who she was at a later date?"

Serena looked at her and smiled. "Well about two years before you guys came around we met this little girl from the future and found out that she was Darien, and I's daughter in the future. That is who Rini is."

The look on Seiya's face was complete shock. "Well I better go home, and I will see you soon."

Seiya smiled, "Yes."

**_(2 weeks later)_**

The wedding was on. Serena was getting into her gown. The sailor scouts, and her mom helped her. The wedding dress was pure Atlantic white, and had golden ribbon tied around the waist, and the veil was a weird kind of lace that looked beautiful.

Serena's father came into the room with Sammy after Serena was done dressing.

Sammy looked at Serena and was completely shocked when he saw his own sister in a wedding dress, "Serena, you look pretty," Sammy Said.

"Thank you Sammy." Serena said smiling.

"Honey, you look wonderful." Then the music started to play, and they started to walk out down the aisle. The pews were filled with family, and friends. Then Serena stood next to Darien, and everyone else sat down in the pews. The priest smiled and began the ceremony.

"Dearly, Beloved... We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Darien Shields, and Serena Tsukino. Please repeat after me. I Darien Shields."

"I Darien Shields." Darien said smiling.

"Take you, Serena Tsukino." The priest said looking at Darien.

"Take you, Serena Tsukino." Darien repeated.

"To be none other than yourself."

"To be none other than yourself." Darien repeated.

"I promise to."

"I promise to." Darien repeated.

"Stand by your side;"

"Stand by your side;" Darien repeated.

"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you;"

"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you;" Darien repeated.

"To laugh with you, and cry with you;"

"To laugh with you, and cry with you;" Darien repeated.

"To always love and honor you;"

"To always love and honor you;" Darien repeated.

"Both freed and bound by our love,"

"Both freed and bound by our love," Darien repeated.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." Darien repeated.

Serena's parents, and brother smiled when it was Serena's turn. Then the priest looked at Serena.

"Would you please repeat after me. I, Serena Tsukino." The priest said.

"I Serena Tsukino." Darien said smiling.

"Take you, Darien Shields ." The priest said looking at Serena.

"Take you, Darien Shields." Serena repeated.

"To be none other than yourself."

"To be none other than yourself." Serena repeated.

"I promise to."

"I promise to." Serena repeated.

"Stand by your side;"

"Stand by your side;" Serena repeated.

"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you;"

"To encourage you, and be open and honest with you;" Serena repeated.

"To laugh with you, and cry with you;"

"To laugh with you, and cry with you;" Serena repeated.

"To always love and honor you;"

"To always love and honor you;" Serena repeated.

"Both freed and bound by our love,"

"Both freed and bound by our love," Serena repeated.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." Serena repeated.

The Priest smiled after Serena finished her turn as well as Mina, Rei, Lita, and Amy. "I now pronounce Ms. Tsukino as Mrs. Shields. Mr. Shields you may kiss the bride." Then Darien looked in Serena's eyes and smiled. Then he lifted her veil above her head leaned his head down and kissed her for about a minute. When they walked off of the alter Serena looked over at Seiya to see Seiya smiling at her.

**_(Reception)_**

While everyone was drinking their champage it was time for people to say their speeches. Serena's dad went up first.

"Serena, and Darien. I wish you to a happy marraige. Darien, I know my daughter loves you so much. So all I ask is that you take care of her, and Serena I love you so much." Then Serena's mom went up.

"Darien, from what it looks like to me is that my daughter is a very lucky girl. She is lucky to of found the one man in her life that she knew she could love forever. I wish you guys a completely wonderful marraige. Then after a half hour all of both sides said their speeches, and now it was time for Darien to say his speech to Serena.

"It is an extremely extrodinary thing... to to have someone you know you love. I will except Serena for what kind of person she is, I will never doubt her, or treat her terribly. So I would love to make this toast to beautiful bride. No time in life with you will be long enough... so let's start with eternity." Serena smiled at him.

During the reception Darien met every single one of Serena's family. First Serena's grandma, and grandpa from her mom's side walked up to them first. Then later her aunts, uncles, cousins, other grandparents, and a bunch of others. Serena's grandmother hugged her, and her grandfather shook Darien's hand. Then Serena's Grandpa looked at her.

"Well hon. he sure is a handsome man. I am so happy for you." Then he hugged Serena.

While Darien and Serena were dancing together Amara and Michelle walked up to them smiling.

"Hey Guys, Thanks for inviting us to your wedding." Serena and Darien told them that they were happy that they could make it.

Amara and Michelle asked them when they became engaged. "When Darien was leaving for America."

Amara looked at them. "Well I hope everything goes great, you know you guys, you can call us anytime for anything, even if it is not an emergency," Amara said to Darien and Serena.

Serena smiled back and went over to hug them, "Thank you." Amara and Michelle told them that they had to leave.

Seiya came up to them and hugged Serena, and congratulated Darien. "I am so happy we got to come to Earth to witness this, and happy we get to stay."

Serena nodded.

**_(Honeymoon)_**

Afterwards they headed home for their honeymoon. Serena and Darien stood in the living room, Then they went into the bedroom and got dressed into some comfortable clothes. When Serena was getting dressed Darien looked at her in awe.

"Serena you are very beautiful." Serena blushed, and then Darien moved his arms around her waist as they walked out into the living room. Serena tried to ask Darien of he would be interested in doing something like eating some ice cream, or watching a movie but before Serena could even say it Darien leaned over to kiss Serena. The Softness of Serena's lips encouraged him to keep kissing her. They soon went to the bed room.

**_(Serena's Perspective)_**

I was in complete shock because of the force he was exerting on my lips. Suddenly I felt his warm arms race across the middle of my back, and his hands on my upper back. His arms wrapped around my waist and carried me to the bed room. The way he set me on the bed was somewhat gentle, but forceful at the same time. His tight embrace made me wonder what had gotten into him, but at that moment I did not care. I loved him. I was afraid if I had let him go it would hurt his feelings. So I just kept kissing him. I then suddenly felt the urge to move my hands around him, and when I did his embrace became a little tighter but not tight enough to sophocate me. Then I let his intentions take over.

**_(Darien's Perspective)_**

I was now happy to feel that Serena was mine, she was my wife. I leaned down to kiss my new wife, and I had a feeling that my body did not wanted it to stop. I moved my hand to the center of her back so her body shape would mold into mine. I was holding onto her tightly with every muscle in my body. I wanted to tell her that she was completely beautiful, but I did not want to ruin the moment. I kept kissing my new wife over a dozen times. I could just feel the love I felt for her spill out and was exerting itself out onto her. I finally realized that my love for her was more than I thought, it was more passionate, and more, more... I could not even think of the word. I felt her arms tighten up around my waist as my arms tightened around hers, but the thing was that I could not stop. Then I felt Serena unbutton my shirt and then... well I probably should not go any farther than that.

**_(The next morning)_**

Then the next morning Darien woke up with the sun in his eyes, so he turned over and saw Serena laying there sleeping, and felt her move her arm around his waist and saw her move her head up to his chest, Darien kissed Serena's forehead. When Darien kissed her she woke up with a smile and kissed him.

"Good Morning, how did you sleep?" Darien grinned and smiled and kissed her again.

"I slept fine actually, and Serena I have never told you this before but then again we have never done this before but you are completely beautiful, and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat bre..." But before Darien got the chance to finish Serena kissed him over and over.

**(A week after their wedding)**

When their romantic period was over they heard the doorbell ring, it was the girls at the door.

Darien got dressed really fast as well as Serena; Darien brushed his hair while Serena decided to hop in the shower.

**_(After the Honeymoon)_**

"Hello Girls, how are you guys?" Darien allowed the girls inside, and the girls told him that they were fine.

"Darien, where is Serena?"

Darien looked over at Rei, "She is in the shower right now, and would you guys like some muffins?"

The girls told him no thanks and asked if they could sit on the couch, and Darien allowed them to.

"Darien is that the girls tell them hold on that I will be out in a minute." Darien walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. Serena came out of the bathroom and greeted the Girls.

"Hey Serena, how are you? You know like how is marriage?" Rei giggled as she even said the word.

"Well life hasn't really changed that much. You know it hasn't changed but it is a little different."

Amy looked at Serena. "What do you mean by that Serena?"

Serena giggled. "Well what I mean by that is that now I get to see Darien everyday almost all day long and that is a real bonus."

Serena laughed and also did the girls. They talked for about two hours and then the girls had to leave. After they left Serena Kissed Darien and asked if she could buy him lunch. Darien agreed.

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter. The next chapter is posted.**_


	2. Birth

**_(About 3 months later)_**

It had been about 12 weeks since their honeymoon. Serena had been experiencing weird dizziness, and sickness. The next day Serena woke up, and immediately had to throw up. So Darien followed her and held her hair back, and told her she needed to see a doctor.

Serena had scheduled an appointment for three days later. So three days had pasted and Serena had become severely fed up with being sick, so when she went into the office with Darien the receptionist told them to go sit down, and they had waited about five minutes before being called in to see the doctor. So Serena sat on the Bed in the Room, and Darien sat in a chair next to the bed holding Serena's hand telling her that he hopes she is ok.

"Wait! Serena do you think this is a sign that Rini will be here soon?", and when Serena heard Darien say that she immediately looked at him and couldn't help but think that this could be true.

The doctor came in and greeted them with a smile, "So what is going on?"

Serena answered him "I have been throwing up, my body feels sore, and I have been really dizzy."

"hm..., Serena would you mind coming with me, Darien you can stay here ok we should only be a few minutes ok." Darien was really confused but agreed to wait.

Serena followed the doctor into another room that had a screen and a bed and a bunch of other stuff she could not name. The doctor asked her to put on this gown, and to lie down on the bed. The doctor came back into the room after she did everything he told her to do. Serena was in the room for about seven minutes.

Then Serena came out to Darien and looked him straight in the eyes, "What did the doctor say Serena?"

Serena hesitated.

"Serena!"

Serena flinched. "Well... Darien the doctor said that I am... Pre… pre… pregnant."

Darien looked at Serena and hugged her. "I am excited that Rini will soon be in our lives."

Serena looked at Darien. "Should we tell the scouts?"

Darien looked at Serena and said, "Honey I think we should wait for at least week." She agreed.

They went home and told Luna the news, "Wow that means you two are going to be parents; that sounds like fun."

That night Serena was dreaming about Rini being born, but the dream became a disaster.

**_(Within the dream)_**

"Serena, it is me your future self. You must listen to me during Rini's birth there will be complications, just prepare for it."

(Serena) "Wait what complications!"

(Future Self) "I am sorry I cannot say I just hope that it doesn't hurt you."

(Serena) WAIT! WAIT! Don't go!"

(Future Self) Just be ready for it. (The dream ended)

**_(After the dream)_**

Serena jolted upwards, and was breathing heavily, this scared Darien and he woke up. Luna walked up to Serena and asked her what was wrong.

Serena looked at Luna, and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. It was just a bad dream, I will tell you about it later." Serena smiled and laid back down slowly and when she laid back down.

Darien turned over in the bed he put his arm around her waist and put his hand over the top of her stomach also asking her if she was ok, and Serena responded just by saying

"I am fine; I will tell you later ok, Good Night." Darien looked over at Luna, and Luna looked at Darien too, and they realized that they were thinking the same thing. They both looked at each other with worried faces.

Darien invited Luna up on the bed with Serena, and himself. He kissed Serena's shoulder before he went to sleep again, but was having a hard time sleeping knowing that something was not right.

**(A month later)**

Serena invited the girls over for tea so she could tell them the news, but as soon as the girls knocked on the door Serena ran to the bathroom throwing up. Darien opened the door with Luna on his shoulder and invited the girls inside.

"So Darien tell me how everything is." Darien looked toward the bathroom and the girls could hear Serena in the bathroom. Serena washed up in the bathroom, and then she came out and welcomed the girls.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Well, Serena you should actually tell us; are you ok?" Amy asked and then Serena and Darien invited the girls over to the table where the tea and muffins were.

"Guys, Darien and I have some important news, A few months after our wedding I was not feeling so well so I went to the doctor, and um... what I am trying to say is... is that... that I am.. Am pregnant." The girls looked at each other completely shocked.

"Wow! Serena and Darien are going to be parents now; could that mean that rini... we are so excited for you guys." The scouts could still see that Serena was worried.

"Serena what is the matter?" Amy asked with extreme curiosity.

"Well for one you all know how my dad gets, and I am really worried about Rini." Again the girls and Darien looked confused this time.

"Well the day after we had found out about me, well... my future self came to me in a dream and told me that the day Rini is born that there will be complications, and to just prepare for it." Darien looked at Serena and hugged her.

"Hmmm... I wonder what your future self meant." Serena looked at him and said that she wondered the same thing.

"Darien I think we should invite my brother and parents over, we need to tell them." Darien looked worried and that made the girls laugh.

"Ok I will call them." Serena also decided to call Amara and Michelle and told them that they wanted them to come over.

A little later Seiya and her sisters came over because they could see something was going on. ***knock Knock*** Serena opened the door.

"Oh hi guys come on in I was just about to call you." Seiya looked at Serena, "What is going on?"

Serena giggled. "Well sit down on the couch and have some tea with us and we will tell you sorry the others already know I was going to invite you over separately so we could give you guys the news alone."

Raye looked at Serena, "Hey girls lets go out to get some fresh air so we can let them talk." The others left and so it was just Darien, Serena, Luna, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, but at the same time Artemis found his way into the front door.

"Oh, Hey Artemis, what is the matter?"

Artemis looked at them. "They forgot me, so now that I am here can you inform me as well what is going on?" Serena nodded.

"So Serena what is going on?" Serena could tell that Seiya was anxious to know what the excitement was all about, and so was Artemis.

"Well Seiya, Artemis you know how I told you about Rini when you asked who she was?" Seiya looked at her sisters.

"Serena, I am so confused right now." Serena giggled.

"Well what I am trying to say right now is that I am... I... am... am... Preg..." Before she was able to finish Seiya ended up getting the message.

"You are? I am so happy for you. Well now I am really happy that we were able to come and be able to stay." Seiya got up to hug Serena.

"Yeah, I am glad you are so happy about it. I hope you guys can stay for a while because we have a few more people that are coming over and I would like you to meet my mom, dad, and brother." Seiya looked at her.

"Um, sure... Serena what is that in your hand?" Serena looked down.

"Oh this thing, it is the sonogram of the baby." Seiya asked if they could see it.

Serena gave it to them. "Wow, um I cannot believe that my friend is going to have a baby, we should throw you a baby shower."

Serena kind of cringed at the idea. Yaten looked at it, and so did Taiki. They handed the picture back to her. Afterwards Darien got up to call Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

**_(Over the Phone)_**

(Amara)"Hello, who is this?" Amara put the phone on speaker.

(Serena) "Hey Amara is it Serena." Amara smiled and looked at Michelle.

"Hey Moon Face, how are you?" Amara said.

"Yeah how are ya Serena?" Michelle said.

Serena smiled. "Um I am great, Darien and I were wondering if you and Michelle would like to come over for a bit?" Amara smiled and looked at Michelle again.

"Sure be over in about 15 minutes."

Serena smiled again. "Alright see you soon wait would you mind bringing Trista?" And Amara told Serena that it would be no problem. After Darien called them the girls came back in.

**_(15 Minutes later)_**

***Knock, Knock*** Serena walked up to the Door.

"Hi Amara, Michelle, and Trista come on in." Michelle gave Serena a hug. Then Serena invited them into the living room along with Luna, Artemis, rei, mina, lita, and Amy.

Amara looked at Serena. "Not to be rude but was there a specific reason you wanted to invite us over, or was it just to have us over, and when did Seiya and her group get here?"

Serena looked at Amara and told her that they are now full humans, their princess gave them the ability to be part of our world, and that it was a little bit of both.

"Well one of the reasons was because I missed my friends, and well... well I thought I should let you guys know especially Trista know that I... I... am preg... pregnant." Trista, Amara, and Michelle looked at each other and Trista was especially the happiest since she got to know Rini more than Amara or Michelle. Amara, Michelle, and Trista were there for about an hour before they had to leave.

Darien looked at Serena, "I will call your parents."

**_(Over the phone)_**

***RING, RING, RING***

Serena's dad picked up the phone. "Hello."

Darien said hello back "Hey, um Serena and I were wondering if you guys would want to come over for cake and tea?"

(Serena's mom) "Honey who is it?"

Serena's dad looked at Serena's mom "It's Darien." Serena's dad replied.

"Ok Darien is there any certain time you want to say that we come over? Do you want to say in an hour?"

Darien said, "Ok, that sounds great, um and just so you guys know Serena also has some friends that will be over to that she wants you guys to meet."

**_(At Serena's parents' house)_**

"Hey guys Serena and Darien want us to come over for cake and tea, and said that there were some people there that Serena wants us to meet."

Serena's mom was really excited because she has not seen Serena in a while, "That should be fun."

Sammy's parents looked over at Sammy, "Sammy, Are you excited to go see Serena?"

Sammy was kind of excited to go see his sister. "Of course I am mom; you know even though we fought a lot I still love my sister."

So in an hour Serena's family left their house and got to Darien's place.

**_(Back at Serena and Darien's place)_**

Serena's parents came to the front door and knocked. Serena came and opened the door and invited them in.

"Hi Mom, Dad, and Sammy." Serena's parents looked at Serena and noticed that she was really happy.

"So Serena tell us, what you are so happy about?" After Serena's mother said that Darien came around the corner after his shower, with a towel around his waist and Serena's brother could see his torso, so when Serena's dad saw this he and Sammy both got weirded out, he asked Serena if she knew where the new bottle of shampoo was.

"Darien it is in the closet in the hallway, and my family is here."

"Ok just give me a minute."

"Ok. So Mom, Dad, and Sammy these are my friends Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Serena's family said hello to them.

Serena's brother went to go give her a hug. Serena was completely shocked that Sammy even wanted to hug her but she gave him a hug. As soon as Sammy went over to give Serena a hug Darien came out and said hello to everyone, and then when Sammy hugged her he noticed that something was not right. He noticed that her stomach felt kind of hard.

"Serena why does your stomach feel as if you had an 8 - pack."

Serena laughed. "Well one of the reasons I wanted to invite you over is because well of course was because I missed you terribly, and we have some news to tell you guys."

"Well then Serena tell us." Sammy said eager to know what needed to be said.

"Well you guys remember when we revealed ourselves to you when we told you who we were right?, well also do you guys remember when I told you who Rini was to, how I told you guys that Rini was our daughter in the future?"

Serena's family looked really confused but they did remember. "Yes honey, now can you just say it because we are getting kind of confused."

Serena and Darien looked at each other and said, "well Sammy when you asked me a couple of minutes ago why my stomach felt kind of hard, well that should of given you guys a clue that I am..." Her mom had cut her off.

"Serena are you trying to tell us that you're... pregnant?"

Serena's father looked right at Darien, and so did Sammy. The look on her dad's face had a kind of look on it that expressed two things "I hope not," and "She is way too young but I will try to act happy if she is."

"Yes mom, I am."

Serena's dad screamed "WHAT? My... my... my daughter is going to be... going to be... a... a... mother!" Serena flinched when her dad screamed.

"I am going to be an uncle, cool, I will be the most awesome uncle who every walked the planet, wait I will be an uncle at the age of 13." Serena smiled when her brother said that. "So mom what is your opinion?" Serena's mom looked up and there were tears rolling down her face.

"Mom what is the matter?" Serena asked.

"Serena, I am... I am just so excited for you both."

Her dad looked at her mom and said "well I am happy to be a grandfather, but I still think you guys are still a little young." Serena looked at her dad and told him that she may only be 19 years old, but she has been pregnant for almost two months and that nothing was going to change her mind.

Serena showed her mom the first picture. Serena's mom looked at the Sonogram and smiled, and then handed it over to Serena's dad and brother so they could see it.

When Serena's dad and brother looked at the sonogram Serena's dads eyes filled with tears and said "And this little thing is in there?" and laughed and all Sammy could say was "cute."

"Honey thank you for having us over this was a great visit but honey we have got to go ok your brother is going over to a friend's house, and your dad has to go to work ok we will come over soon ok."

Serena's parents and brother walked to the front door. "Well guys try to visit us more often, ok?"

"Ok Serena we will, Love you."

**_(Later that night)_**

Darien and Serena were in their room, and she walked up to Darien and noticed that he seemed kind of down.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Darien looked at her with a smile. "Nothing really it is just that I am still thinking about that dream."

Serena looked at him in the eyes. "Darien, I will be alright. I promise." Darien kissed Serena and put his hand on her stomach.

He looked at her, "I love you so much." Darien sat on the bed and so did Serena and she started to kiss him.

"Darien do you ever wonder what life would be like if the world was not saved."

Darien looked at her. "No, I would like to not think about never seeing you again. When the war was going on I was constantly watching over you, and when I found out that you saved the world that beautiful little girl Chibi Chibi guided me back to you. I would much rather think about our lives ahead of us." Serena nodded.

"I love you so much." Serena kissed Darien. Then they got dressed for bed, and for the first time Darien got to see Serena's baby bump underneath the clothing. He walked over to her, and knelt down putting his ear to her stomach.

"Oh… well I love you to my little angel." Serena smiled. After Darien stood back up he noticed her body jump.

"Serena, Are you ok?" Serena was smiling.

"Darien I think the baby has hiccups." Darien put his hand to her stomach.

_**(Darien's Perspective)**_

I placed my hand among the bump on Serena's stomach where our little offspring was laying, and felt something that really felt like little mini hiccups. My mouth dropped so far it felt like my chin hit the floor. But Serena looked at a pamphlet that the doctor had given on what each month should look like. Serena grabbed the pamphlet and looked worried.

_**(Out of Darien's**** Perspective)**_

"Serena what is the matter?" After about five minutes Serena finally answered him.

"Honey look at the pamphlet, look at what it shows I should look like at about four months, and then look at me, I look almost double the size I should." Darien looked at her.

"Yeah I see that. Maybe the baby is just a bigger baby."

Serena nodded. "Maybe so, but I would still like to go to the doctor to get checked out."

Darien Smiled. "Yeah we probably should schedule an appointment."

Serena walked over to the phone, and called Dr. Phalineski who scheduled them for an appointment for tomorrow.

**_(The next morning)_**

Darien woke up with Serena's face up against his chest with his hand on her back. Darien got up so he could make her breakfast. He made her Bacon, Eggs, and Waffles. Serena woke up with a note on Darien's pillow it said that he was making breakfast.

So she got up and got dressed. Walked out into the kitchen and loved the smell.

"Hi Honey."

Darien looked at Serena. "Well good morning sleepy head." Luna walked up to Serena after Serena sat down and hoped on her leg. Serena petted Luna and this made Luna purr. Darien put the plate in front of Serena.

Serena smelled the food. "Wow this smells delicious."

Serena ate it and realized she was being starred at. "Guys, um... why are you staring at me?"

Luna looked at Serena, "Well, Serena it just looks like you are really showing now, and this might be weird,but I think you were meant to be a mom Serena." Serena blushed. Serena looked at Darien and knew that he was excited. Serena got up and kissed Darien.

Then Serena got down on the floor, and looked at Luna. "Luna I just have to say that I am so thankful to have you around even before now."

Luna smiled. "Well you're welcome Serena; you guys should head out for your appointment you do not want to be late." Serena smiled, picked Luna up, and hugged her.

(In the Car)

Darien looked at Serena, and noticed she looked kind of glum.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

Serena lifted her head, and moved her hand over her stomach, "What if something is wrong with the baby?"

Darien flinched at the idea, "Honey, nothing is wrong with her." Then Darien moved his hand over her stomach. "Trust Me."

(At the Doctor's office)

Serena and Darien went to the receptionist desk, and asked to wait for about eight minutes. Then Dr. Phalineski came out and called Serena, and Darien's name.

"So Serena, how is life treating you two?"

Serena smiled. "Pretty well."

The doctor giggled; Serena was very happy that her doctor was a girl.

"So what brings you kids down here?" the doctor asked politely.

Serena looked at her. "Well the other day I was looking at the pamphlet you gave me, and noticed I was a lot bigger, so we just wanted to get me checked out." The doctor smiled.

"Ok, well Serena if you could lie down on the sonogram machine, and roll up your shirt." Serena did what she was asked, and Darien held Serena's hand looking at her stomach, and then her face smiling at him. Then the doctor grabbed this gel that made Serena shiver. When she shivered Darien kissed her on the hand.

Then the doctor grabbed a weird looking remote with a sensor attached and moved it around on Serena's stomach. Serena and Darien smiled when they heard the heartbeat, but then they noticed another sound that sounded like another heartbeat.

"Doc. What is that?" Darien noticed a smile on the doctor's face.

"What is that other noise?"

The doctor looked at Darien. "Well I am not 100% sure, but I am pretty sure that Serena is pregnant with twins." Serena and Darien's faces shot toward each other.

Serena was smiling, "What? Can I get up now?" The Doctor said that she just needed to clean Serena up.

After she got all cleaned up they got in the car. Darien was silent for the whole car ride. After they got in the house Serena still noticed the shock in his face. When Darien, and Serena were in their room Luna was sneaking a look at them.

"Darien are you ok?"

She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. Then Darien carefully picked Serena up and twirled her around. "Of course I am just worried about you."

Serena looked confused. "Why are you worried about me?"

Darien pursed his lips. "Well because what if this is what your future self meant, I am not wishing for this at all but what if one of them does not make it?"

Serena cringed. "What if you are right? I hope that is not true."

Darien grabbed Serena in his arms and kissed her. "We should tell your parents, and all of the girls to include Artemis this time." Serena nodded and giggled.

"So Serena, Darien what did the doctor say. Then Serena and Darien looked at each other.

"Luna the doctor told Darien and I that I am pregnant wi... with twins." Serena said still shocked by the news herself. Luna was completely shocked.

"Wow, that should make this even more exciting." Luna said with a smile.

**(Later that day)**

Everyone came over at about five in the evening including Sammy. Darien made everyone dinner, which was spaghetti with meatballs.

While they sat there people started to notice that Serena, and Darien were very quiet and only talked to each other.

Seiya finally said something. "Guys, Serena are you two ok?" Everyone stared at them.

Serena smiled. "Well, we have some news."

Then that got everyone's attention.

Serena's dad kind of got impatient, "Honey what is the matter?"

Serena scoffed. "Well Darien and I went to the doctors the other day, and we got quite a surprise. We found out that… that… that… I am pre… pregnant with… with... twins." Everyone was completely shocked.

Then Raye changed that subject, "Have you guys figured it out yet, what your future self meant yet?"

Serena and Darien said, "No!" lying.

Everyone was there for about another three hours before they left. Serena and Darien went to bed early. They fell asleep in each other's arms with Darien's hand over her stomach. What they did not know was that Seiya came in their open bedroom window to check on Serena that night.

**_(1 months later)_**

Serena's belly was showing, and she became worried about fighting with the scouts in a battle when they really needed her help.

Darien walked in on Serena when she was looking at herself in the mirror, so Darien walked in front of her and hugged her and then he could sense something was wrong. "Honey, what is wrong?"

Serena looked at him and said "Well with me starting to show and everything I am just worried that if there is a fight that I need to help the girls with that I cannot be there to help them when they need it most."

Darien then looked at Serena and told her not to worry that everything would be fine. So Darien leaned over to kiss her, and he knelt down and kissed her stomach. Serena giggled; Darien stood up again and leaned in for another kiss. Then they went to bed.

The next day Serena woke up and turned over to kiss Darien when she turned around she saw him smiling and he kissed her back also putting his hand on her stomach, and he felt the baby move and this made him smile and he moved the blanket that was over Serena's stomach and saw the movement of one of the babies, so he also moved the long t-shirt she was wearing, and then put his ear to her tummy he eventually moved his head after he kissed her stomach and then he moved his hand to her stomach again.

Darien felt the babies move for a couple minutes granted they were spaced out movements. He kissed Serena's shoulder. "I cannot believe our two babies are in there." Darien said with a smile. Serena looked at him smiling, and totally mistified my all of the movement.

A little later in the afternoon they invited the girls, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Amara, Michelle, Trista and her mother, father, and brother Sammy over for some cake and hot chocolate. A couple of hours later the girls were on the front porch waiting to eat, but also excited to see what Serena looked like now.

So Raye knocked on the door and about a minute later Darien opened up the door to greet all of them inside. Serena's family walked behind them.

"Serena is in the kitchen." Darien told everyone to go ahead and take a seat on the couch and said that Serena should be out in a minute. Serena came out of the kitchen with a plate with cake and hot chocolate.

"Hi guys." Then everyone looked at Serena and could see that Serena's stomach was really showing. The girls could see that Serena was a little sad. Darien walked up to Serena to help her carry the stuff into the living room.

Seiya looked at her and asked, "What is wrong Serena you look upset?"

Serena kind of looked at them again "Well I just thought that you know with me showing now, I am just upset by the fact that I will not be able to fight with you guys anymore in battles that you need me for, I mean not for a while anyways."

The girls went up to hug Serena and when they went over to hug Serena they felt like something had bumped them, and they all looked at Serena's facial expression and that let the girls know that it was one of the babies.

"Darien I think the one of the babies moved again."

Then everyone looked at her. "What do you mean by again?"

Serena smiled and said, "That is like the twentieth time that they have moved today.

Serena's dad, mom, and brother were smiling, so Serena walked over to them and sat down grabbing her, mom and dad's hands first and placed their hands on her stomach, and they were so shocked by all of the movement that it made them cry. Then Serena's parents asked Sammy to place his hand on her stomach to, so Serena took his hand and placed it on her stomach as well. Then Sammy smiled.

Darien, Raye, and the rest of the girls smiled including Serena's parents and brother. After they ate the food everyone got to talking.

"So Serena and Darien have you thought of anything from what your future self meant by "there will be complications."

"Hmmm..?"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and Serena's parents butted in, "What do you mean complications?"

"Mom, Dad you remember when I told you about how I am going to be the future queen of the earth, well she came to me in a dream a couple months ago, and told me that around the time that Rini is born that there will be complications, and that I should just prepare for them."

Serena's family was really scared for Serena, and Darien including Seiya, and Serena's brother "Serena I am sure you will be fine."

Then Serena looked back over at the girls "Yes, and we are too sad to mention it, but we feel that maybe what she meant was we lose one of the babies, but I could not bear that." Raye looked at them.

Lita, Mina, and Amy looked at each other, and then everyone looked at Darien. "Serena if anything were to happen to you, or one of the babies I do not know what I would do."

Lita placed her hand on Darien's shoulder and said that he should not worry that no one would let anything bad happen to Serena, or the babies and Serena's parents agreed to that to. After that everyone just started to talk about anything else.

Serena decided to show everyone a sonogram that was taken two days ago. "Hey guys hold on I need to get something to show you." Everyone besides Darien looked puzzled.

Serena came around the corner with something in her hand. "What is that?" Serena's mom asked.

"Well I went to go see the doctor today and they took a picture of the babies, and I felt it would be neccessary to show to you all."

Everyone smiled. "Here." Serena gave it to her parents and brother first. Yet again the picture made them cry. Then the picture got passed to the girls.

Rei looked at it, "Wow! I can't wait to see them."

Everyone agreed with Rei.

After everyone left Serena and Darien saw a shining light in the living room, while Serena was sitting on Darien's leg. The lights scared them. The light faded and it turned out it was Rini.

"Hi, my mom and dad sent me here."

Serena smiled, and ran over to give Rini a hug. "Oh Rini, I missed you so much."

Rini hugged her back, "I missed you to future mother." This made Serena smile.

"Hey Rini did your mom and dad tell you why you were sent here?"

Rini looked at them and said, "Yes, they said there was a surprise that needed to be shared with me here that both you and Darien know, and they said they did not even know what it was so I was supposed to come figure it out."

Darien and Serena both looked at each other. "Well Rini, um... here let me show you."

Serena lifted up part of her shirt and showed her that she was pregnant. "What? Is that me?"

Serena smiled, and so did Darien. "Wow!"

Serena walked up to her and took Rini's hand and placed it on her stomach. Rini felt one of the babies move.

"Rini actually I am pregnant with twins." Serena said with a wide smile.

"I cannot wait to tell mom and dad, wait I have a twin sibling."

Serena smiled. "Rini, how long are you aloud to stay?"

Rini kind of frowned. "I can only stay for two days." Serena walked up to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to see the girls tomorrow?"

Rini hugged her, "Yes, I missed you guys so much."

Darien looked at Rini, "We missed you too, do you want to sleep in our room with us?" Serena agreed that she is allowed to sleep in our room.

"Sure, why not." Serena went to the phone and called the girls, and even Trista, Amara, Michelle, and asked if they could bring Hotaru along. They agreed and hung up the phone.

Serena made Rini some hot chocolate. "Thank you."

Serena and Darien had Rini go to bed around midnight. Rini walked back out and hid behind a wall peaking at her future mom, and dad and saw Darien walk up to Serena and hug her then saw him kneel down putting his hand on Serena's stomach.

Serena looked at him, and kissed him and told him, "Darien I promise I won't let anything happen to me, you won't lose me I promise."

As soon as Serena finished her sentence Darien leaned over and kissed her over, and over. Then he asked if she would mind taking a nap with him, and she replied that she would love to. They both laid down together side by side.

With Darien's arm over Serena's side and his hand on her stomach then they noticed Rini was not in the room, "Rini?" Serena called. Rini walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are, we are laying down for a nap."

Rini smiled. "Well Serena, I was not actually using the bathroom."

Serena looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Rini smiled, "I was kind of watching you and Darien in the living room." Serena blushed.

Rini laid down next to Serena and fell asleep. Rini saw Darien move his hand over the bump that did not exactly match Serena's body.

"Hey, Darien?" Rini asked after Serena was already asleep.

"Yes?" He said sleepily.

"Um... I was wondering why do you constantly have one of your hands on Serena's stomach?" Rini saw Darien blush.

"Well... I do not really know. I just can not help but feel that if I let her out of my arms she will like going to fall over or something, and I love the babies. Well... I think it is a love, and protective thing." Darien said. "Rini let's go to sleep ok, Serena tends to wake up if someone is talking in the middle of the night." Rini nodded.

The next day Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita came over to the house.

***knock, knock.*** "Hi guys, look who is here."

The girls came in the house and saw Rini. "Hi Rini!" They came and hugged her.

"How long are you here for?" Ami asked.

Rini said, "I am only here until tonight."

Serena looked at them. "I of course thought I should have you all over before she left."

***Knock, Knock***

Serena got the door and it was Trista, Amara, and Michelle. "Hi guys, hey Rini we got surprise guests for you." I called. Rini came around the corner and saw Trista.

"TRISTA!" Rini yelled happily. Rini hugged Trista and looked at me with a smile.

"Rini?" I said.

"Yeah?" Rini asked.

"Um... look behind Trista." Rini swerved her head around Trista and saw Hotaru. Rini's eyes got huge.

"HOTARU!" She yelled, and she hugged Hotaru even tighter. Darien, and I let Rini go outside and play with Hotaru while the adults were talking.

Six hours had past and Rini had to leave. Rini grabbed her time travel key, and walked up to Serena.

"Serena, I love you momma, and I love you too dad." Everyone smiled, but right before Rini had to leave she ran up to Hotaru and hugged her. "I will miss you Hotaru." Everyone left, and then Seiya knocked on the moved out of the way of the door.

Serena answered the door. "Hello, oh hi Seiya."

Seiya said she had not seen Serena in a couple days, or received a call, so she was worried about her, "Hey Serena what is going on?"

Serena asked her to hold on for a second.

She asked Darien if she could see him in the kitchen. "I told Seiya that Rini is our daughter in the future, but I think I should tell her that she is here from the future, but I wanted to ask you about it first."

Darien told Serena that she should tell her. Serena left the kitchen.

"Seiya just hold on for one second." Serena walked down the hallway. "Rini I have someone I want you to meet."

Rini looked at her. "Who?" Serena said, "Rini I will tell you when you meet her." Rini agreed to come out.

"Seiya there is someone I want you to meet."

Seiya looked confused. "Seiya this is Rini, and Rini this is Seiya."

Seiya looked at Serena, "How?"

Serena said, "Well she came to visit from the future and Rini this is the one who helped me when Darien was... was... was... not here."

Seiya came up to Rini and shook her hand, and Rini hugged her, "Thank you for being there for my mom so I could be here today."

Seiya hugged her, "You are so very welcome." Seiya smiled and walked up to Serena and hugged her to. "I am going to go home, call me soon."

Serena showed her out. "Ok."

Rini walked up to Serena to give her another hug. "Bye."

Then Rini began to chant. "Please Guardian of time take me back to the future so I can return to my mommy and daddy."

Then a pink light appeared, and Rini was taken back to the future.

**_(Back in the Future)_**

Rini walked down the huge narrow hallways of the castle, and opened her parent's office door.

***Knock, Knock***

"(Future Serena) Rini is that you?"

Rini walked in and did a curtzy for her mom, and dad.

Rini's mom asked Rini if she found out what was going on. "Yes mommy, I found out that... that... you in the past are pregnant with... with... me, and a second one, apparently I have a twin."

Her mom and dad smiled, but then her parents frowned, and her mom told her that she sent a message to Serena in a dream about her birth. Rini saw the sad look on her mom and dad's face.

"Daddy, Mommy, what is wrong?"

Darien said, "Well... Rini your mother went into a coma when you were being born which means she almost died, but she ended up losing your twin." Rini looked at her mother, and father in disbelief.

"Should I go back and warn them."

Her mom and dad looked at her, "No, you can not now it has been made forbidden to go back in time to tell any one about their future unless they are told in the same time, but you may go visit them for a while if you would like."

Rini said, "that would be nice, so when would I have to come back?"

Her dad said, "We will allow you to go visit them every other eight months, so you are going to be there for eight months, then come back for eight, you will leave tomorrow, but at least tape some videos, and send us letters of your time there ok."

Rini smiled. "Ok I will, I love you."

**_(Back in the present)_**

(Seiya) "Hey Serena you have to let us throw you a baby shower."

Serena looked at her. "Do you think I should?"

Seiya said, "Oh, I think so, what about you Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina?"

All of the girls smiled, "Sure."

Serena smiled. "Um I just want to ask you guys something, just no presents please, it can be like a barbeque where we just invite people."

Everyone was shocked she said that. Then they looked at Serena and when Serena was getting up she fainted, and started to fall over. Darien grabbed Serena as she fell.

"Serena! Wake up!"

The scouts and Seiya ran over to Darien, and Serena.

Lita grabbed her hand and checked her pulse. "Darien we need to get her to the hospital." Darien carried Serena to the car and Seiya had everyone get in the same car.

Lita looked at her phone, "Do you guys think we should call Amara, Michelle, and Trista?"

Amy, Mina, and Raye agreed.

**_(Over the phone)_**

***RING, RING, RING***

Amara picked up the phone, and as it turned out Trista was there too. "Who is this?"

(Lita) "This is Lita."

(Amara) "Oh Hello Lita, How are you, what are you saying Lita you sound like your mumbling what is wrong?"Amara put the phone on speaker. "I have the phone on speaker now slow down."

(Lita) "Ok, we do not know what happened all we know is that Serena looked tired, and then she stood up and collasped we are heading to the hospital."

(Michelle & Trista) Oh No! We will be there soon."

**(30 Minutes later)**

Darien and the girls were in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctor when Amara, Michelle, and Trista showed up.

(Trista) "What happened?"

(Amy) "We are not sure, all we know is that one minute she was tired and then she just collapsed; we are still waiting for the doctor."

(Michelle) She looked at Darien. "How are you?"

(Darien) "I am ok, I guess, well I am worried, but I just do not know what to say."

Everyone was worried then about after another thirty minutes the doctor finally came out.

Darien walked up to her. "What is going on is she going to be ok?"

The doctor said, "She has a high blood pressure problem that can cause people to faint like that, so she is awake, but the treatment will be a no salt diet, and plenty of bed rest for at least a day for so."

"Can we go see her?" Darien asked.

The doctor looked at him. "Sure, but no fighting, or crazy behavior."

They all went in and asked her if she was ok. "Yeah I am fine."

Everyone felt awkward seeing their future princess hooked up to a whole bunch of medical machines. Darien walked up to Serena, and hugged her. After the doctors left Serena looked at everyone and said she needed to tell them something.

"Is the door completely shut?"

Amara went to check, "Yes, now what is it you need to tell us?"

Serena smiled, "Well it was not just the high blood pressure, when I fainted a had a vision of Neo Queen Serenity, and she told me that Rini was going to be coming from the future, and she was reminding me to prepare for the complication, ***Serena's eyes began to tear up*** She told me something about what will happen all she said was that There would have to be a medicine that will revive me from a cold sleep, and we will lose something dear to us."

Everyone did an air contained shriek. The doctors let Serena out after about another hour. After they got home Darien walked with Serena to the bedroom and layed down with her. Serena almost began to cry again.

"Serena, I will not let anything happen to you." Serena looked at him and got as close as she could.

"But... what if something happens to me, or one of the babies that you cannot control?"

Darien lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "I will try my hardest to make sure nothing will happen to you, or one of them."

Serena smiled, and then sighed and looked shocked for a minute. "Serena, what is the matter?"

Then Serena took Darien's hand and moved it over the top of her stomach and he felt the hiccup feeling again that he had felt a couple months ago. Darien smiled and the wrapped his hands around her and then they fell asleep.

**_(The Next Day)_**

Darien had made breakfast for Serena in bed. Serena was still asleep when he brought the breakfast in.

"Serena, honey. Wake up."

Serena woke up and hugged Darien. "Thank you for breakfast. Homemade yogurt you shouldn't have." Darien smiled.

When he bent down to kiss her they saw a bright pink light. This scared Serena again for a minute, but then she realized it was Rini again.

"Hi, Serena and Darien." They smiled, "My mommy, and daddy are letting me visit again, and I am able to stay for about eight months."

Serena smiled and carefully reached for Rini to give her a hug. Serena decided to carefully get up to go to the phone.

She called all of the girls, "Hey guys Rini is back, and she is going to come every other eight months. Yeah! Make sure to get Hotaru here. Yeah! I know, okay see you soon." Serena laid back down on the bed, and took a nap again. Darien took Rini to the living room.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Rini smiled.

"Yes, please." When Darien disappeared out of the Living room. While Darien was in the kitchen Rini snuck back into her future parent's bedroom. She was watching her future mom sleep, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Darien's smiling face.

"What are you doing Rini?"

Rini walked back out into the living room with Darien, "Well it is so weird and fascinating to see Serena that way."

Darien smiled. "Yeah I know, how do you think I felt when we found out about you and the other little one?"

Rini shrugged. "Can I please drink this than go lay down, I am very tired after my trip." Darien nodded.

After they drank their hot chocolate they went to lay down Rini laid down on one side of Serena, and Darien laid on the other placing his hand on her stomach like he did any other night or day when they slept. They finally fell asleep.

**(4 months later)**

Serena and Darien were asleep in their bed next to each other. Suddenly Serena felt a stabbing pain.

When she felt it a second time she flew upwards and yelled, "ouch."

This woke Darien and Rini up really fast, and they looked at her asking her what was wrong but Serena did not answer all she said was "Ouch!" Luna looked at Serena, and they both asked Serena if she was ok and it hit them that it was time. So Darien told Rini to get up and told Serena to get dressed fast. Serena stood up slowly and groaned and leaned over to grab hold of the bed she began to fall over but Darien caught her in time.

"Serena are you, ok."

"Yes I am fine," Serena got dressed and got into the car with Rini and Darien to head to the hospital.

"Darien when we get a room I should call Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina."

"OUCH!" Darien reached his hand over and placed his hand on Serena's stomach, and he felt the babies move.

"It will be ok, and don't worry I will call them." Darien and Serena pulled up to the hospital, and Darien helped Serena in also telling the lady at the desk that his wife was in labor, and their doctors name, and all of that other stuff. As Darien was talking to the doctors Serena grabbed the usable phone at the hospital. Serena called Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and her parents.

She told them that the babies were coming and that they were at the hospital, everyone she called said "ok I will be there soon."

After she hung up Darien, and the doctor came over to her to take them to a room. Serena and Darien followed the doctor into a room with a bed, a monitor and other medical stuff. The doctor told her to lie down on the bed and hooked her up to a machine that checks the heart beats, and contraction levels.

**_(Darien's perspective)_**

I was scared for Serena. I mean we knew about the pain before hand, but I could help but feel that eveything she was feeling that I would never be able to fogive myself for. About every ten minutes all I heard out of her was "OUCH!" I scared me. As everyone knows I have never been a parent, so I was just so new to it. I wished there was something I could do for her.

_**(Serena's Perspective)**_

I was in so much pain. Even when I was being beaten up by bad guys it never hurt this badly, ever time I said ouch Darien would put his hand over my stomach and kiss me on the cheek. I wished I could of told him I was going to be alright, but my body would never let me be able to have that chance.

**_(Outside of the delivery room)_**

Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina all met each other in the waiting room, "Amy how do you think everything is going?"

Raye looked at Amy. "I am not sure, but I have an idea let's ask a nurse what room they are in so we could go see them."

Lita looked at Raye, "Good idea."

Amy walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked what room Serena is in.

"Serena is in room 24a." Amy said thank you and walked back over to the scouts.

"The lady said that Serena, and Darien are in room 24a, let's go."

The girls walked down the hallway and found 24a. The door was closed so the girls knocked on the door.

**_(Now back in the delivery room)_**

Darien got up and opened the door and saw the girls outside.

"Darien who is it?" Darien opened the door to let the girls in.

"Oh, hi guys, ouch!" Serena lay still in the bed holding on to her stomach, and a little later hugged the girls.

"Well, Serena I have never heard, or seen you this quiet, and miserable." Raye said.

"Well I... I... don't think I have ever been in this much pain before now." Serena giggled and then there was nothing but silence. Serena closed her eyes.

The girls were whispering so they could let Serena sleep.

"So Darien how are you? How long has she been in pain?" Mina asked.

"Mina, I am fine I guess but I still can't stop thinking about that dream Serena told us about, and well she has said it even before we got here, which is about well over 40 times." Lita looked at him.

"Darien, Serena will be ok I promise, and we will try to do eveything we can to make sure nothing bad happens." Darien went over to Serena and tried to wake her up but she would not wake up.

"Serena! Serena!"

The Girls looked at each other. Some doctors ran into the room to check on things.

"Sorry the medicine can put people into a deep sleep." Darien touched her face and said Serena, The doctors looked at the monitor.

"Hmm..." Darien walked over to the doctor.

"What is going on, how is she?"

"Well, it looks like the baby's heart rate has slowed down, and OH! it looks like.. I am sorry to say this... but it looks like Serena has gone into a coma." Everyone one looked at Serena as if they could cry.

"It is the kind of Coma that occurs when a baby's, or in this case both of the babies heart rates go really low."

Darien looked as if he could cry to. "So what does that mean?"

"Well, it could mean that we have to do a C - section, or we can try a medicine first." Darien, wanted to try the medicine first.

Before they got the medicine even Serena's heartbeats were turning irregular. The doctor looked really worried.

"Doctor what is going on with my wife?" Darien demanded.

"Well we have to administer two different medicines. Since the babies heartbeats were not beating right the same thing is happening to her. So the nurses are going as fast as they can, so that nothing bad will happen." The doctor said putting her arm on Darien's shoulder. "It is ok, we are going to fix this." The Darien sat back down next to her. He kept having nervous ticks.

Then the doctors gave her the medicine through an I.V, and as it turns out the medicine helped and brought the baby's heart rate back to normal, but Serena had stayed in the coma for about fifteen minutes and when Serena woke up she saw a whole bunch of doctors surrounding her.

"Ok, can I have some space please." As soon as everyone including darien heard her say something they all said, "Thank you god." Darien said with extreme relief. Darien went over and hugged her and kissed her and told her that he was glad that she was ok.

The girls hugged her "I was so worried about you," Rei and Lita said.

The doctors left and Serena told them that when she was asleep her futureself appeared to her again, and that she said "Everything is going to be fine now, and nothing will happen to the babies."

Darien and the girls sighed with relief.

**_(Serena's Family arrives)_**

Serena's family walked up to the receptionist desk and asked what room Serena was in, and asked if they could see a doctor to see how Serena was doing. Before Serena's parents went into the room the doctor met up with them outside of the door.

"Tell us doctor, how is Serena doing?" The doctor looked at the Family and asked what their relationship was with Serena.

"Serena is our Daughter, and his sister." The doctor looked back at them after looking at Serena's chart.

"Well Serena is doing better now than she was before," Serena's family looked at the doctor and asked what she meant, "Well just about 15 minutes ago Serena woke up from a Coma due to the fact that both of the babies heart rates had dropped so low."

When the family heard the word "Coma" they told the doctor they wanted to see her, and the doctor said that they can go see her but they have to be very calm.

**_(Serena's parents, Amara, Trista, Michelle, Hotaru and Seiya's Family enter the room)_**

About a half hour later Seiya, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Serena's Mom, Dad, and brother came in and saw Serena in the bed.

Trista looked at her, "Well how are you doing Serena? Man it looks so weird seeing the indestructable Sailor Moon hooked up to a bunch of machines."

Serena smiled a very weak smile, "Weak, and I hurt very, very badly."

Amara, and Michelle smiled. "Well Serena," Amara said. "That is probably the most expected thing." Then every one saw Amara put her hand on Serena, and she told told them she felt a very good vibe. Then Hotaru walked over to Rini and talked to her while everything was going on.

Serena's mom walked over to Serena. "Hi Honey, how are you, and how is everything going; we heard about what happened earlier?"

"Well mom, everything is fine we just had a little problem, both of the babyies heart rates had dropped, but they gave me some medicine and now the heart rates are back to normal, OUCH!." Her mom held her hand, and then smiled and Sammy came over to the bed and gave Serena a hug that was not too tight.

Sammy looked at Serena, "I am glad you are ok Serena." Serena smiled and in that same moment she quietly yelped "OUCH!" This scared Sammy. Darien, and Seiya walked over to Serena and asked her if she was ok, and Serena looked at them and smiled. After Darien left the room to go use the restroom. Darien came back within four minutes.

As Darien was in the bathroom Serena's dad walked over to Serena and put his hand on her head, "I can not believe my daughter is going to be a mother."

Then Seiya walked up to her and said, "Serena, we all know you can do it, from one girl to another."

Serena chuckled. Serena said OUCH, and kept breathing in and out really deeply, as this was happening. Darien walked back into the room to see Serena being surrounded by her family and her friends. One of the doctors came in and asked if everyone could leave for a little while and that the only person who doesn't have to leave was Darien. Everyone left and as it turned out Serena went into labor about five minutes after everyone left.

**_(Delivery)_**

Darien stood right next to Serena and her bed and held her hand. Darien looked at Serena and told her that she could do it. Serena looked up at Darien and smiled at him, and then she grunted every time a contraction came along. Darien could not figure out what to do to help her so he would just put his hand on her shoulder, or encourage her as much as he could that she could do it.

**_(Outside of the delivery room)_**

Serena's family and the girls were all waiting outside anxiously waiting to be allowed back in. Then the girls saw a nurse come out walking toward them and the nurse stopped right in front of everyone.

"So everyone it turns out those five minutes that after you guys left the room Serena had been taken into delivery." The girls looked at each other and were really excited for the new arrival of Rini, but hoping nothing bad happens.

Mina walked up to Serena's family, "So how excited are you guys?"

Serena's dad looked at Mina, "Well Mina personally I am happy for them, but I do feel like they are still a little too young to be parents of twins."

Serena's mom elbowed Serena's dad and said she was extremely happy, and all Sammy did was say, "I hope she is ok."

**_(Back in the Delivery Room)_**

The doctor looked at Serena's contraction level patterns. Then the doctor looked at Serena and told her that she needed to start pushing now.

"Ok Serena, PUSH!" Serena pushed as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Serena was crying as she pushed. Serena had tears rolling down her face after they were born. Darien noticed and asked if she was ok, but she could not answer him all she could do was cry. She kept pushing but was having a hard time. She felt the enormous amount of pressure coming from her hips. She had to keep on pushing, and pushing when finally after about six times the first baby came out, and then the pain was even worse with the second one, and after about 11 pushes both of the babies finally came out. The loud cry of the babies caught Darien's attention, and the girls, and Serena's family heard the cries outside of the door and now they were even more anxious to get in the room now. The doctors cleaned the babies off and handed the babies to Darien and Serena. Serena held the babies close, and kissed them on the forehead. Serena had tears of joy, and relief.

"It is a girl, and boy." Darien, and Serena smiled and Darien Kissed Serena on the cheek, he also moved her hair out of her face, and carefully moved his hand back and forth on one of the babies heads. Then the doctor looked at the new parents and said, "They are completely beautiful, so what will their names be?"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and smiled.

"Her name is Rini Shields, and his name is… Darien what do you think?"

Darien looked at Serena for a minute thinking. "Let's name him Pairaru Shields."

Darien picked Rini up carefully. Rini was smiling. Everyone was excited for the arrival of the princess, and prince. When Rini was being held by Darien, and Serena holding Pairaru that's when the doctor allowed the girls, and Serena's family back in the room.

**_(After the Delivery)_**

The doctor allowed Serena's parents, brother, and Amy, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Lita, Mina, and Rei back into the room. Serena's parents and brother were the first ones to see baby Rini, and baby Pairaru. Serena's mom walked up to Serena and carefully petted the baby's heads. Both of Serena's parents asked which one was the boy, and which one was the girl.

"The girl is in the white blanket, her name is of course Rini, and… well Rini... we named the boy Pairaru just for you." Rini smiled. Serena's dad walked up to Serena.

"They are completely beautiful." Sammy walked up to Serena and said that he was happy to be an uncle now. Next the scouts came into the room and saw baby Rini, and baby Pairaru.

"Awe they are adorable." Serena allowed everyone else besides her and Darien to hold Rini and Pairaru. After baby Rini, and Pairaru was held by everyone Darien took Rini, and Pairaru back over by Serena, and had the babies sent to be weighed and measured. Hotaru walked up to Serena.

"Aw. Rini you are such a cute baby. Come and look." Rini got up and looked at her pastself, and smiled.

"Darien, I do not think I have ever been in that much pain before in my life." Serena was crying still from the pain. This comment caused everyone to laugh. And then Rini asked what was wrong. "Well... Rini I do have to admit at first I never really thought of myself being a mother, but now I think young you, and your brother are the most beautiful thing in the world." Then Serena's family smiled as Darien agreed.

"Dad?" Future Rini said. "What do you agree with mom about?"

"Well as well as your mother I had never even thought of what kind of dad I would be, or even thought about children, but I now like the fact of becoming a father."

Then the doctor came in "The girl is 7 pounds, 7 ounces, and 30 inches long, and the boy is 7 pounds, 11 ounces, and also 30 inches long."

Everyone smiled and looked at Serena and Darien as they held their babies in their arms.

**_(The future)_**

Rini grew up happily in the castle with her mom and dad forever. Serena and Darien hope to have more children in the near future.

_**Thank you for reading this chapter. The next Chapter should be posted by november, if not send me a review.**_


	3. Third Child

** The Birth of Rini Chapter 3**

Life after the twins were born was actually normal. It has been tiring, and the Scouts, and Starlights see the twins everyday. We actually live in the crystal palace now. We invited the scouts, and Sailor Starlights to live in the palace with us. We just celebrated the twins fourth birthday five weeks ago, and they loved it. Seiya got them Star cut outs, so they can have fun with construction paper. The scouts gave them toys, and stuffed animals, but Amy... of course got them a plastic Solar System, which was pretty cool. Darien and I had so much to do that we had forgotten our plan to have more children, but to tell you the truth, we hadn't had any phyical affection since then either... mostly just kisses. At dinner the Scouts, and Starlights were all discussing matters of a better Crystal Tokyo, and earth.

"So Seiya, you have been very quiet, and you look worried." I pointed out Seiya immediatly looked up from her plate.

"Oh it's nothing I don't need to discuss it now."

"Seiya you can tell us anything."

"I would prefer to wait until the twins are put in bed." I agreed.

"Ok." Later after our dinner I took the twins to give them a bath. Darien was in the bathroom with me cleaning Pairaru. "Darien what do you think Seiya's worried about?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but what ever it is it looks urgent." Darien and I rocked the twins to sleep and put them in bed. Darien and I meet the scouts, and starlights in the meeting room of the palace.

"Seiya, now spill it." I said concerned.

"Well I had a vision. In the future Serena get severely injured." She said with saddness. I cringed. Darien immediatly shot a look at me.

"Seiya, was it soon?" Darien asked.

"No. It looked like it was maybe... fifteen years from now." She explained. Darien nodded and hugged me. Later that night everyone went to bed early except for Darien and I. We stayed up all night.

"So.. Darien? He looked at me from the reflection of the mirror on the wall above his dresser.

"Yes?" He asked gingerly.

"Am I wrong to be scared?" He lifted his eyes back up to the mirror, and put on his shirt. He walked over to me where I was sitting on our over-sized bed. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me, and lifted one of his hands to my cheek.

"Serena, No one is going to hurt you. Not while I am around. Even if it is fifteen years from now." He dropped his hand from my cheek and set it on my knee. His eyes looked at me with longing, and love. My eyes were locked onto his. We leaned into kiss each other. His lips felt soft against mine. Suddenly, and abruptly he leaned his body so it would touch mine. "I am remembering our honeymoon week." He breathed between each kiss.

"Mmmm." I breathed in satisfaction. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he moved his hand so it was carrying me then he moved us over to the pillows on the bed, and he laid my head onto the pillow I was above. I giggled as he gently, but playfully dropped my head on the pillow. He smiled at my musical giggle. I looked up at him as he had himself elevated above me, and his legs were seperated on each side of me. He was slowly undoing the buttons on his sleep shirt to tease me I thought. He was unbuttoning them to slowly, so I grabbed the two sides and ripped them apart. Darien looked at me shocked. He blinked, and shook his head laughing.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"You just seem a bit to eager." He pointed out.

"Well how long has it been... four years. I am ready." I said playfully. He moved his hand behind my head, and undid the pins that held my hair up in the odango style, and undid the style so it would be flat. My hair looked like it had been given beach waves. He sat up, and removed my sleep shirt, and after that things got intense.

The next morning I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I turned over and my wonderful husband was asleep... strange. I tried to roll onto him, but his arms were wrapped so tightly almost protectively around me. I tapped his shoulder and he woke up smiling. "Good morning Darien." I said before I gave him a passionate kiss. He let go of his protective hold on me, and I rolled onto his chest. He laughed.

"Well that was exciting." He said laughing. I giggled, and then there was a knock at the door. Darien and I immediatly looked at the door making sure it was locked, and surely enough it wasn't. The doorknob was turning, and Rei walked in. She didn't notice until she actually started to observe things in the room. I immediatly flew off of him. and wrapped myself in the blanket. Rei's eyes widened at the scene in the bedroom. Darien and I had forgotten about the mess on the floor.

"What happened in here?" She asked in wonder and amusement. I looked at her and slapped my hand on my forehead, and put my hands over my face laughing. "What?" I looked at her.

"You can't see?" I asked laughing, and Darien started laughing to. She became very observant, and her eyes widened even more.

"Oh... OH!" She said. "I am so sorry." She said turning around laughing also, and we heard her tell everyone else not to enter our room. I laughed again.

"That was embarrassing." I said giggling.

"Well we can do this again tonight." He suggested. I smiled at him, and he pulled himself up next to me. Holding his head on his hand. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I would like that." I admitted. He laughed and he leaned down to kiss me, and we heard another knock on the door. We looked at the door. "Hold on." Darien and I got dressed in our sunday wear, which was us wearing whatever we wanted to wear. Darien put on his favorite salmon pink button up shirt, and his brown khaki pants. I wore my pink short sleeve shirt, and my blue capris. We dressed the twins in t-shirts, and pants. We came down stairs and we were being stared at. "Why are you all staring at us?" I asked them. Mina pointed at Rei. I looked confused.

"Rei told us what she ran into in your guy's room." Lita said laughing. I blushed. Darien put his arm around my waist. Seiya laughed out loud. We all went on a walk, and we carried the twins. Everyone greeted us nicely. We were on our way to go visit my parents, and to let my parents watch over the twins while Darien and I can have sometime alone today. The scouts, and sailor starlights went to go visit their families as well, and the starlights were going to leave for a week to visit their world, and come back afterwards. Darien and I headed back home. We headed right for our room, and thought since no one was around that it would be the perfect time, so Darien and I closed the curtains, and LOCKED the door. I laid on the bed in an appealing way. My body flat, my arms over my head, and one leg angled. Darien smiled at my willingness. He jumped onto the bed, and he removed his clothing, and mine as well.

"Serena you are so beautiful. Your body hasn't changed what so ever!" He exclaimed.

"You just noticed?" I playfully said. He laughed, and began kissing me. His kisses were stronger than last night. I moved my hand under my head and removed my ponytail from my hair. He was kissing me playfully, and began kissing under my earlobe. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, and eventually things got to intense to mention. It was about 4 p.m. When we stopped so we cleaned our room, and got dressed, and opened the door, and took a nap. I think everyone was home because I heard an "Awe" sound. Darien and I did fall asleep, and my face was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around me. Darien's cheek was on top of my head. I realized that someone was walking over to the bed, and tapped my shoulder.

"Serena." Amy called. She called my name twice and I slowly opened my eyes. It scared me when I looked at the clock.

"Yes?" I asked still heavy with sleep.

"The twins want you." She said with a smile. I got up immediatly. I woke up Darien, and we went to the twins playroom.

"Hey kiddos. What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down inbetween Rini, and Pairaru. Pairaru handed me a building block, and Darien and I helped them build a bridge, then it was time for dinner. Dinner was so delicious. Then Darien and I headed up to our bedroom just to talk.

"So Darien, what do you think?"

"About what?" Darien asked.

"The fact that our love life has revived itself?"

"Of course. It has been so long that I had almost forgotten what it was like." He admitted.

"And do I still meet your expectations?" I asked with a giggle.

"Of course." I cuddled next to Darien on our bed and feel asleep. The next morning the bedroom lights were still on. I called for Darien but there was not answer, so I woke the twins up, and we all went downstairs. My parents were here?

"Hi guys. How are you?"

"Great. Hey we just wanted to stop by to see if you were coming to Sammy's high school graduation?"

"Of course. You can count on me." My parents left afterwards, and the scouts came downstairs to find us already awake. Amy sat next to us, and Mina, Rei, and Lita got on the floor and played with the twins.

"Good Morning guys." Amy said. I smiled and hugged her. The sailor Scouts, Starlights, and I had kind of become sisters after living together for so long. "So why are you guys up so early?"

"Um... my parents were here." Amy nodded. I picked up the kids and took them to them bathroom to bath them. There was a tub seperator, so it wouldn't be awkward. I laughed when Pairaru splash bubbles on me. I splashed a little on him, and washed their hair, and dried them off and something scared me. Darien was standing behind me, and since he scared me I decided to splash water on him, and he tickled me, and kissed me once. We dressed Rini in a yellow skirt with a white shirt. Then Pairaru in a blue shirt with brown shorts.

"Alright Darien I guess we better get to our duties if we are ever going to get them done." I said joking around. He smiled, and kissed me. We went down to the meeting room to meet with the scouts to sort things out for the planet like better protection against the negaverse, and etc. Afterwards Lita made dinner. The sushi, and bread she made was fantastic. I even ate three servings, which for me now was quite unusual. Maybe I was just super hungry considering I hadn't eatten Breakfast, or lunch. Darien and I headed to bed pretty late, and well lets just say this night went beyond intensity. It was so amazing. It was almost like we had kissed each other in like five years, thats how amazing it was. The next morning the Starlights returned.

"Good Morning Serena, Darien, Pairaru, Rini, and girls." Seiya said before she gave me a hug. "How are you?"

"Fantastic, although I think it wasn't the same with out you guys." Seiya laughed. I walked over to luna who had become pregnant. We excited because Dianna would be here soon, and as it turned out Dianna was born two days later. Almost a week after Dianna was born I was feeling very dizzy all day. I was in the dining hall with everyone for breakfast, and suddenly everything went black.

**(Darien's Perspective)**

Serena was standing up, and suddenly she collapsed. I flew out of my seat and caught her before she hit the floor. "Serena?... SERENA ANSWER ME?!" Everyone was at my side immediatly. "We got to get her to a hospital." I got Serena to a hospital in less than fifteen minutes. We were in the waiting room for a while, almost four hours. The doctor finally came around the corner, and I stood up immediatly as Amy was holding the twins. "Doctor?"

"Darien, your wife has fallen into a very serious coma. She is in the worst state right now, and as of right now there is nothing that can be done." Rei's head shot up.

"What do you mean by that?" The girls asked. The doctor looked sad.

"Well what that means is that she is the only one that can pull herself out of this coma. Her state is undecided. We have no clue what the effect is yet, but our medical researchers are doing what they can." I went to go sit down in a chair, but instead I stood in a corner and collapsed to the floor. Seiya hurried over to me and tried to soothe me. Tears ran down my face. I looked back up at the doctor.

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes, you all can, but easy, relaxed conversation." The scouts and I walked into the room to see my wife with IV's, and a breathing mask. I fell to my knees beside her. I felt like I was going to die without her. Two weeks went by, and none of us ever left. I walked up to her bed and looked to the ceiling.

"Please. Let her come back to me." I begged.

**Serena's Perspective**

It's was so dark. All I saw was me, and pitch black. I could hear Darien talking to me. He said things like "_I love you," "Please Come Back to me." "Can you hear me?" _I wanted to answer everyone of his questions, but I couldn't find my lips to answer him. But after Darien's prayer escaped his lips I found a way back to mine. I slowly opened my eyes having a hard time seening. I turned my head slowly, and smiled a weak smile. "D - Darien?" I asked quietly. Everyone's head shot up and looked at me. I raised my right hand to see an IV needle in my arm. Darien leaned over me by the left side of the bed. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Serena?"

"Darien." He leaned down further and kissed me quickly. All of the girls came over to the side of the bed and hugged me.

"I will go get the doctor." Amy said cheerfully. We went home two days later, but the doctor had given my test results in an envelope that I hadn't read yet. Darien lead me straight up to bed. I didn't like being taken care of this way, but it was a great way to get better. Finally after two weeks I was let off of bed rest, and decided to go into the living room. Everyone was shocked when they saw me coming down the stairs.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Darien asked.

"The doctor said I was fine after two weeks, and I am not going to stay in a room by myself anymore." I said kind of upset. "I am going to read the results." I pulled them out of the envelope. The results read

_Mrs. Shields,_

_The results of your tests were fantastic. Your muscles immediatly started working, and you were not slow, but there was something that we did find. Now we will show you the chart of the tests we did._

_Mental Activity: Good_

_Blood Count: Tend to_

_Glucose Level: Perfect_

_One the other hand we did find a trace of something in your blood. So we took a couple tests, and the test gave us some great news. We are happy to tell you that the tests show that you are pregnant..._

I dropped the results. Darien looked at me. "What is it?" The girls looked curious. I pointed at the paper, and Darien grabbed it and read it over. His eyes got wide, and he smiled. "Is this... Oh my. Serena it is true." He hugged me and kissed me once. Rei got frustrated.

"What is it? Inquiring minds want to know." Amy asked. I handed her the results, and she had the same reaction, but unfortunetaly yelled it loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "You're... Pregnant." Amy said shocked. Everyone looked at Darien and I shocked.

Mina got up and hugged me. "I can't believe it." I smiled and told the twins even though they didn't quite understand.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Darien asked.

"We have to tell my parents." I said in a sarcastic voice. Darien laughed. We invited my family over and they were overjoyed. The girls insisted on giving me a baby shower, but I was stubborn. It has been four months since the news, and I walked into Darien and I's office to get scared.

"SURPRISE!" Of course they would throw a secret baby shower. I hugged everyone, and the things I had gotten were so exquist. But two weeks later all hell broke loose. An enemy from the negaverse appeared, and things got really bad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sternly.

"I came here to recieve what is rightfully mine. Your crystal heart." Darien and the girls tried to run in front of me, but the enemy froze their legs to the ground. "Oh... pregnant are we? Well I am sure your king would love to lose both of you."

"NO!" Darien screamed. In that moment Michelle, Amara, and Trista came in the door, and when they transformed the monster froze their legs were they were standing, which was right next to the starlights, and Darien. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto had no clue of my pregnancy.

"What is going on here?" Amara asked. "Is Queen Serenity pregnant again?" Amara asked. Darien nodded his head.

"Enough with your silly chatter. I am going to take Neo-Queen Serenity's Crystal Heart, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." In that instant the monster froze their hands, so they couldn't do any powers.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled. I tried to run, but the monster caught up to me, and grabbed my next throwing me against a column. "NO!" Darien screamed crying.

"NO!" The monster immiated. The monster pushed me into the wall, and revealed the star on her arm, and then I realized something. This monster was the same one that tried to get my crystal heart the first time.

"Please let me go." I begged.

"Not a chance." Then a beam shot from the star on her arm, and it hit my chest. I screamed. This hurt so much. Darien was crying, and then everything went blank. I could see my crystal heart being absorbed by the monster, and I fell to the ground. "NO!" Darien screamed again. I felt my life slipping away.

The ice on my family's hands, and feet melted, and the monster vanished. Darien ran over to me, and took me into his arms. "We are going to retrieve her crystal heart." Amara said.

"I just hope we get it in time." Michelle said, and Darien was over me. I felt so cold, and I could feel my life and the baby's life slipping away.

"Darien. If I don't make it..." Darien put his hands to my lips.

"Don't talk like that. You will make it. You and the baby both." He smiled at me. It was starting to burn to breathe. I blanked out for what seemed like a minute, and the outer solar scouts were back.

"We got it. Is she alright?" Trista asked.

"I. I am not sure she hasn't answered me a couple times." I felt Amara over me though I could no longer see. There was a woosh of warm air, and I could breath again. I breathed in and out deeply.

"Oh thank you." I said hugging them. Darien kissed me. He carried me to our bedroom. As he carried me I heard everyone following. He laid me on the bed and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine. I just hope the baby is alright." Pluto walked up to me and placed her hand on my enlarged belly. It felt weird. Pluto smiled.

"Your guys baby is going to be just fine." I smiled and leaned over on my side falling to sleep.

**(4 Months Later)**

My stomach was huge now. I felt like a hot air ballon had grown out of my stomach. I was in Darien and I's room laying on the bed next to him.

"Darien?" I said. He looked at me and we moved manuvered ourselves so that my legs would stretch across his, and we were in kissing distance.

"Yes?" He asked holding my hand.

"You know I love that fact of having another baby... I do. It's just I feel like a hippo. I feel like this stomach of mine is turning into a sign that says _LOOK OUT SHE'S PREGNANT. DON'T COME CLOSE OR YOU'LL HURT HER." _I placed my hand on my stomach, and rubbed the peak of my stomach. "I don't know. I at first had never thought about being a mother." Darien put his hand under my chin and aligned my sight with his.

"Serena. You are pregnant, and your stomach may be a bit big, but you are so beautiful. I don't understand how you don't see that." Darien leaned his head downwards and kissed the peak of my stomach. I giggled. I remembered when he did this when I was pregnant with the twins. "And you are a fantastic mother. The twins adore you, and _I _adore you. I could never imagine me loving someone else as much as I love you."

"But Dari..." He kissed me before I could even finish, and suddenly I felt a cramp in the lower area of my stomach. "Ow." Darien looked shocked.

"What is it?"

"The baby is kicking. Here feel this." I took his hand and placed it on top of my stomach. His eyes widened. The girls came into the room to check on me.

"Aw." They all said. Darien didn't even hear them his face just lit up, and then after two minutes he came back to life.

"When did you girls come in?" The girls laughed.

"What were you two doing?" Lita asked.

"The baby moved." I answered back with amazment. "OH!" I said again. Darien flinched.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"The baby is kicking again. Here come here girls." I took Amy's hand and placed it atop of my extremely bloated stomach. She smiled, and everyone placed their hands on my stomach. They giggled at the feeling. Luna, Artemis, and Dianna came up onto my bed and smiled. I nodded my head after the girls left I felt an unusual pain that I remembered. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Darien asked again.

"I think it's time." I said. Immediatly Darien got me to the hospital. Labor was intense. There were contractions every five minutes. It was like life didn't want me to breathe. I felt helpless. Darien would hold my hand when I was going threw each one. Then finally it was time. The girls left, and they waited outside for ten minutes.

**(Within the ten minutes: In the room)**

"It is going to be ok. You can do this Serena." Darien said. I tried to smile, but the pain didn't give me that option.

"Darien. This h - hurts so... Ow." I yelped. Darien placed his hand on my clammy head, and trying to soothe me.

"Shh... I know, but it will be over soon. At least it is one baby this time instead of two." Darien said with a playfull laugh. I laughed faintly.

"I know it.. It will be over soon, but." Darien placed his hand on my cheek.

"Shh... focus on the moment before now. In our bedroom when I felt the baby moving, and our kiss before we came here." I smiled.

**(Outside the room)**

"I am so excited." Mina said.

"Another baby." Amy commented. They were so excited by the arrival of Serena and Darien's third child. Serena's parents entered the hallway.

"Hey girls. Is Serena all right?" Serena's mom asked.

"Yeah. She is having the baby now." Serena's parents eyes lit up immediatly. Sam looked shocked.

"Wow. I am only 19 and a uncle of three." They all laughed.

**(Back in the room)**

"Ow." I said calmly. Darien was still soothing me. "Is the baby? Ow." I had tears running down my face. Darien wipped them away with a tissue he had in his hands.

"Ok now Serena." The doctor said. It took five minutes. Then Darien and I heard the cry of our new child. Darien had tears of joy. "It's a girl." We looked at each other and smiled.

"You did good Serena." Darien encouraged as he looked over at our baby.

"Darien what does she look like?"

"Oh. She is beautiful. Blue eyes." The doctor lifted my baby up, and I saw her. _She was so beautiful._ I began to cry.

"Oh. Darien!" I said in joy. The doctor handed us our baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Shall I go get your family outside?" The doctor asked. Darien and I nodded our heads.

"But can we have at least five minutes alone before they come in?" Darien asked.

"Of Course." Darien and I stared at our smiling newborn for the longest time. Then five minutes pasted and the doctor left the room to get the girls, and my family. They came in excited.

"Oh. Adorable. She?" I nodded, and everyone got a chance to hold the baby. Even Sammy this time.

"So whats her name?" My father asked.

"Azumi Shields. After grandma." Everyone smiled, and hugged both Darien and I.

**Thank you for reading this third chapter. The Fourth chapter will be posted soon. It never was said in the Anime season what Serena's grandmothers name was, so I had to make it up. Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. The Shocking Surprise

**The Birth of Rini Chapter 4**

It has been half a year since our daughter was born. She has been a joy, and the twins get along with her so well. As Azumi has grown she has black hair like her father. So cute. She has is face shape, slightly chubby. It is so cute. I think Darien missed having a new baby, because I always wake up to find her cradled in his arms, and his kissing her forehead, or he has fallen asleep with her in his arms. I would smile at it, but there was one morning where I didn't wake up with him in the room on the bed with the baby.

"Darien?" I called quietly.

"Shh..." I heard him say. He was standing over the crib. I got up and walked over to him. I got to the crib, and he moved back a step so I would stand in front of him. When I got inbetween him and the crib he wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I picked the baby up in my arms and cradled her as I swung my arm slowly, and carefully. I guess the girls were standing at the door, and I never noticed they were there until Darien and I kissed. I looked at the door, and If course I was right. The feeling of someone standing there was correct.

"Aw." Lita crooned. I laid the baby back down in her crib, and we went to go wake up the twins for school. We registered them in preschool a month after the new baby was born.

"Rini. Pairaru. Wake up. Time for preschool." Oddly enough the children enjoyed school.

"Yay!" They ran down to the breakfast table, and ate their cereal, and Darien and I walked them there.

"Have fun." Darien and I said at the same time before we hugged them good-bye. As we walked home Darien began a conversation with me.

"So Serena, how many kids do you think we will have?" I was shocked.

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"What I mean is that I love this father thing. Don't you love being a parent?"

"Of course I do. I know the way I was in the past with future Rini, and HEY! I have an Idea." Darien stopped in his tracked.

"What is your Idea?"

"That we go to visit the future this time instead of future Rini always having to make the trip." Darien nodded.

"I like that Idea, but what about the scouts? We can't just leave for eight months."

"I know I am thinking that we only stay for a couple hours and on the way back we bring Rini with us." I suggested.

"I like that plan, but you didn't answer my question." I scowled at him.

"However many children we want I think." Darien's face lit up. "But one question. Why do you want such a _huge_ family?" He looked at me.

"Well because remember. I never really had a family before now. You and the children are my life now Serena." I smiled. "Now how about I choose an estimate."

"An Estimate of what?"

"Of how many children I think we will have."

"Oh." I giggled. When we got back we told the scouts of our plan. That we would go while the twins were in school, but we would take Azumi. They agreed and I grabbed the spare "time travel" key Rini had given to us in her last trip. I rose it up in the air.

"Oh Guardian of time. Take Darien, Azumi, and I to the future. Take us to the future." And in an instant we were infront of the future crystal palace. I knocked on the door four times. Future Mars answered the door.

"May I he... Oh hello past Serena, and Darien. Come on in. I will go get... yourselves." We smiled at her hospitality."

"DARIEN!" Rini screeched. She ran right to him, and pumbled him over. Rini had to be fifteen now. "Serena! How are you?"

"We are great Rini. We came to visit and to bring you with us for the eight months." Rini's eyes lit up. Then our future selves were standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Serena." Future Darien said. "Looking lovely as ever." I blushed in front of my future. Rini's eyes lit up when ever one saw the baby in my arms. "Who is that may I ask?" Darien and I shot a quick glance at each other.

"Our daughter. She was born five months ago."

"Hm. I wonder why your children are not appearing in your future." Future me said.

"Maybe because we are changing it so abruptly." I muttered. My future self seemed to be in agreement.

"So what brings you here?" Darien's future self asked.

"We came here for a quick visit with the scouts, and you. And to bring Rini with us for the eight month visit." I was looking around.

"Where is Pairaru?" I asked.

"He is outside practicing his power. I will go get him." Darien's future self said.

"Power?" I asked.

"Yes, he is able to transform now. He has been practicing quite a bit." She said. After four minutes Pairaru came around the corner.

"Serena!" He said excitedly. His head swung from me and my future self.

"Hi." I said. He ran to me and hugged me. Rini laughed.

"Can we take them both?" I asked my future self. She nodded. Ok guys. You guys are coming to the past with us." They came to the living room, and we hugged our futureselves good-bye. "Guardian Of Time take us back to the past. To our children." And Again in an instant we were in our living room. "Hey guys." I said. Rini came around me, and the scouts flew upwards.

"Hi Rini! Hi... Serena who is this?" My mouth dropped.

"This is Pairaru." I said. I tapped Pairaru's shoulder and pointed to his pastself. My present day six year old. His mouth dropped and he walked over to play with him. And then I looked at Rini. "Would you like me to invite Hotaru over?"

"YESS PLEASE!" I giggled. I walked over to the sailor communicator.

"Hotaru. Come in Hotaru." I said into the communicator. She answered two minutes later. Her high soprano voice answered with excitement.

"Hello. What is it Serena?" She asked.

"Rini is here from the future. Just thought I should invite you over." I said.

"I will be over in an hour."

"Alright." I walked away from the phone and into the family room. I heard Azumi crying in Darien's arms. I picked her up into my arms. "Sweetie whats wrong?" I asked softly. She was tired so I put her in bed, and came downstairs to find that everyone had gone out except for Darien, Rini, and pairaru. Rini stayed because of Hotaru's soon arrival. Hotaru came over as promised, and Pairaru asked if he could go with them to discover the past. My parents came over, and took the children for the day. So Darien and I were home alone. "Darien?" He turned his head. He looked peaceful.

"Yes, Serena?"

I blushed. "We could get started on an extension of our growing family. He shook his head wrapping his arms around me.

"Perhaps it would be better when he don't already have a five month old in the house at the very moment." I nodded. Rini and Pairaru loved it hear, and they left exactly eight months due time. Pairaru gave Darien and I a hug, and he didn't want to leave. Same for Rini with both of us.

**(A Year and a Half Later)**

We just had my family over to take care of the children while Darien and I had a day to ourselves. "So Serena, would you like to have more children now?" He asked.

I looked at him smiling. "Of course. Lets start right now." I said playfully. Darien swept me up into his arms, and carried me upstairs. We made-out, and did some other things. As we kissed he removed my clothing as I removed his. He played with my hair, and I played with his. The night carried on to be the most romantic of all our nights together.

**(Over a Month)**

Darien and I tried and tried, but got no results. I was getting kind of upset. I mean I wanted more children, and so did he. It was like my body was saying no when my mind was saying yes. Then a week ago we got the big news.

_ A Week Ago _

I had a check up at the doctors, just an ordinary check checked my weight, my height, my blood pressure, and other things that didn't make any sense to me. Then she looked at the blood test results on her sheet scared her. I think.

"What is it Doctor?" Darien asked her.

"Well it looks like Serena here is Pregnant again." My eyes widened.

"Are you planning for a big family?" The doctor asked. We both nodded our heads, and she said. "Well congratultions. Your plans are coming true." She said happily. We drove home glowing.

"What are you thinking Darien?" I asked.

"I am just so thrilled. I mean here we were thinking that we probably couldn't have anymore children, but here we are." I smiled, and hugged his arm on the way home. As we walked in Amy was standing by the door.

"Oh hi, Amy." I said upbeat.

"Hi, Serena. How did the check up go?" I smiled.

"It.. was awesome!" Amy laughed.

"How is a doctors visit amazing. Unless... He told you something." I blushed. I sat down on the couch with Darien, and we were smothered by everyone. They all sat on the couch over loading us with questions.

"So what happened at the doctors office Serena?" Rei asked. I pointed to my stomach for them to finally get it.

"Really?" Lita said excited. "Wow How many children are you planning to have?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter to us." I said honestly.

**(Six Months Later)**

I was sitting in the living room with everyone, and I noticed something wasn't right. Even the girls began to notice.

"Darien?" I asked. He looked at me and kissed me once.

"Yes?"

"I feel like I am really huge. Like over-weight huge."

"No. Your pregnant. That is to be expected." I rolled my eyes. I lifted my shirt in front of them.

"Darien when I was pregnant with Azumi I wasn't this big. And you can't ignore that." I said. "I want to see a doctor." I said.

"Ok. Maybe it is a good Idea." I say Lita look at me. I think Lita and I have become a whole lot closer. Well I think Seiya and I have gotten a great deal closer.

"Hey can we go with you guys?" Everyone asked. I didn't see a problem with it. Darien nodded his head in my direction.

"Of course." Everyone was excited. Luna, and Artemis came into the room.

"Make sure you all tell us how it goes." Luna said. I nodded my head, and patted my hand on the cushion, and she hoped up onto my leg. I petted her head, and she got off to hang out with Artemis, and Diana.

**(At Doctor's office.)**

The doctor allowed the waiters, but I was only allowed to have one other in the room besides Darien. Seiya immediatly volenteered. Her sisters laughed. I kinda did to. When we got in the room. She sat in the seat next to Darien. "So Darien, what is this experience like for you?" Seiya asked.

"It's something you will have to experience yourself. It is amazing, but never as amazing as the birth of your children." I blushed.

"What do you mean by that Darien? I mean it is beautiful, but so damn painful." I said jokingly. He stood up next to me.

"I mean the first sight of your newborn is one amazing thing to witness. And I know I have seen how much pain your in, but I have noticed the most painful, and the most beautiful." I nodded my head.

"I couldn't agree more." I said. He leaned down to kiss me once, and then the doctor came in.

"Hello, kids. How are you?"

"I am very well."

"So what brings you here?" The doctor asked.

"Well, as you can see. I am _quite_ Huge." I pointed to my stomach.

"Wow. That is really huge. Let me grab the machine." Seiya's eyes shot to me.

"What machine?" She asked.

"It's a machine that is placed on my stomach to see what's going on." Darien smiled.

"This is the amazing part." He said. Seiya's eyes widened. The doctor hooked the sensor up to the machine, and put this invisibly gel on it that I was quite familiar to. I heard the heart beat immediat... wait heartbeats. My eyes widened. I looked right at Darien.

"Doctor that sounds like more that one." The doctors eyes lit up.

"You kids said you wanted a big family, well I think your wish has been granted." I looked at her confused. "It looks like your pregnant with..." _Two? _I thought to myself. "Four." My eyes widened hugely. My head shot over to Darien, and he looked like he was going to faint. WOW. After she cleaned my stomach off we walked outside and I walked straight towards the car, as I helped Seiya with Darien. Because well he did faint. The girls saw us immediatly. They followed us to the car.

"What is going on Serena?" Amy asked.

"We will tell you at home." I told them as we started driving home. After we walked in they bombarded me with one question.

"What did the doctor say Serena?" Amy asked again sternly.

"Well. Th... The... Doctor sa... said I am Pre... Pre... Pregnant with Qua..." Amy cut me off.

"THE DOCTOR TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PREGNANT WITH QUADRUPLETS?!" She asked totally shocked.

"What are quadruplets?" Mina asked. It looked like mina, lita, or Rei knew what that meant. Amy began to answer when I spoke ahead of her.

"It means that I am pregnant with four babies at one time." I explained slowly, nad precisely. Their faces were shocked. I think Luna over heard me because she freaked.

"Well I mean a big family is about to be created, because I found out something to." Rei said. I looked at her expectantly.

"Because I am pregnant to." Rei said. Her and Chad had gotten married five years ago, and now Rei has conceived.

"Good for you Rei. Wait does Chad know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No not yet. I am trying to figure out a way to tell him without him freaking out." I nodded my head in understanding. Darien and I went to bed kind of early tonight. I laid there, and unfortnetally. I was to big for him to wrap his arms around my stomach. I giggled when he tried over a dozen times. I grabbed his hands and moved them to the top of my stomach right underneath my chest. He tensed up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um. Why this spot?" He asked before laughing.

"Well I don't know anyother spot to place your arms, do you?" I asked. He shook his head and I felt one of the babies moving, and then all of them. Where his hands were he could feel everything. He tensed up, and I felt his lips on my shoulder curve into a smile. "Amazing feeling isn't it?" I asked him. I felt him nod his head and then I could hear him snoring. I chuckled, and immediatly fell asleep.

**(Time)**

It was the middle of the night, and I felt a really big stabbing pain. "Darien!" I said his name loudly. He woke up immediatly. "It's time." We called the girls after we got to the hospital. We talked to the doctors, and found that C-Section was the only way to deliver the children. I was scared. As they prepared me for it the girls, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, my brother Sammy, and my parents all showed up.

"Serena!" They yelled. They had me lay down on this gurney, and Darien was at my side. "What is going on?"

"She was to have a C - Section." Darien said worriedly. He put on his protective wear, and came in the room. I was laying flat on this huge metal table, and They used a surgical knife on my stomach. I was glad Darien was by my head behine the blue sheet.

"Darien." I said about to cry. He took his hand and wiped away the tears.

"Don't worry. The children will be fine." Then a doctor called my name from behind the curtain.

"Mrs. Shields. We are almost there. No need to cry." That made me feel better, and after another five minutes Darien and I heard crying. Darien's eyes flashed with excitement. "First baby is out, and is a girl." Another three minutes. "Second one is out, and is a girl." Another five minutes. "Got the third out, and is a BOY!" Then this one took the longest. "Ok, and got the fourth one out, and it is another boy!" Dariens eyes started to glow.

"See Darien I told you we would have another boy. But instead we got two." He leaned down to kiss me.

"Ok Mrs. Shields I am going to need you to stay still so that we can stitch you up."

"Ok. I will do my best." I said from behind the curtain. They asked Darien to leave, but he refused.

**(Outside of the surgical room) - No One's Perspective**

"Wow Do you think Serena is ok?" Sammy asked.

"I am sure she is fine Sammy your sister has always been a tough cookie." Serena's Mom said.

**(Four Hours Later)**

I woke up to Darien kissing my cheek. "Darien." I called.

"Oh thank god." He said.

"Where are the babies?" I asked.

"They are in the nursery." The doctor said as she checked my blood pressure. I smiled and then after another four days I was let out of the hospital, and forced to stay in bed until the stitches came out. About two months later the stitched came out and I woke up to Darien being very paternal. It was so cute to watch. My Life has been a living hell. Until of course I meet Darien, and had my children. I mean fighting enemies is no ride in the park, but I am glad life turned out to be a dream come true.

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. The Final Story

**The final romantic night between Darien and Serena before their death.**

Life with Darien, and the seven kids was fun. Darien just turned 36, and I am 32. Rini, and her twin Pairaru are twelve. Our 2nd youngest daughter (Azumi) is eight, and our 4nd youngest quadruplets daughters (Hana, and Hotaru) and two sons (Diamond, and Darien Jr.) are six. There was rumor of attacks recently, but we eventually found they were just prank calls. It was difficulty coming to grips when our castle took on fire. We told the sailor scouts that they needed to protect the children, so they took then inside the castle where a protective shield existed around the castle. Evil caused havoc in our crystal kingdom.

**(Eight hours ago)**

Darien, the children, and I had just finished our dinner, and now it was time to get them all in bed. "Good Night. Love you all." Darien and I were so excited that they had a quiet night finally. When they reached their bedroom they laid there and kissed each other. The passion was amazing. Darien's kisses felt so soft, firm. I removed his shirt, and he groaned.

"Serena I don't remember having this much fun since the quadruplets were born." Darien exclaimed. I giggled. His arms raced across my back, and his hands laid flat on my shoulder blades.

"Neither to I." I agreed. We kissed all night. Eventually we fell asleep, and of course like every other morning Darien woke up first. As soon as I opened my eyes he kissed me. "Good Morning Darien. We should go wake up the children", but when I stood up Darien had his arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back down.

"We can wait another minute." He said seductivly. I smiled and kissed him one more time. I then got up, and knocked on the childrens doors signaling to them to get up. We went to go have breakfast, and then the storm broke. The land shoke abruptly, and the windows began to crack. Darien and I went to the windows and saw danger. The sailor Scouts came running in our direction.

"Girls what is going on here?" I asked frightened.

"You guys remember the Doom Phantom right?" Amy asked.

"Of Course we do!" Darien admitted.

"Well he has come back here from the past, and he is going to try to destory us all." I gasped. Then there was a painful blow at my chest. It felt like I had been stabbed. I gasped and dropped to my knees.

"Serena!" Darien yelled worriedly.

"Oh, No they are in the castle. Scouts please take the children somewhere safe, and... and save yourselves." I said to them in sadness.

"NO! Serena we are not leaving without you! We are going to stay and fight with you." Raye said beginning to cry.

"Girls. Go thats an order. Keep our children and yourselves safe." Darien and I hugged the scouts and our children. "GO!" I yelled to them as the enemy was getting closer to us. Immediatly they ran, and I hoped they were safely hidden. I immediatly grabbed my broach and Darien's hand stopped me.

"Serena don't... if you use all the power you will die." Darien begged. A single lonely tear escaped his eye.

"Darien... I am sorry, but the world and you, the children, the scouts are my priority. I must use if it need be." I defended. Darien had a lone tear escape his eye, and I kisses him. Then the enemy was at in the castle right in front of us. The Doom Phanton appeared out of no where, and he immediatly began to speak.

"So you are the future. The horrible future. The future that no body wants..."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. He looked at me. "Doom Phantom I am going to vaporize you now like I did then."

Then a very familiar voice appeared from the ceiling.

"That's Right!" Rini appeared from the future her mini Silver Crystal in hand. "Come on moon momma let's do it." I smiled at her enthusiasm. I grabbed my broach again and yelled.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" Darien tried to stop me, but he moved his hand away from me, and I guessed he realized what needed to be done. "Let's do it!" I yelled. The Sailor Scout were running out because the children had run out of the shelter, so instead the sailor scouts created a bubble around them, so no harm be inflicted on them. I heard out daughter Rini (Present Day Rini), and Pairaru ask what I was doing.

"Sailor Mars, What is mom doing? And who is that gir... RINI! Hi to myself." She yelled.

"Your mom believe it our not it the protector of earth, and so is your dad. She is fighting off the enemy with your future self Rini which she did many years ago. Hold on we must help her. MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"PLUTO STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

Then everyone watched carefully as we fought. Rini and I we then transformed into our princess modes, and then we yelled.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" As Rini yelled "MINI MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Rini was able to fight then off and as the remains of the Doom Phantom was being destoryed one of his remaining soldiers struck me from behind where I was not protected. Sailor Uranus immediatly attacked and destoryed that enemy, and I was in so much pain. I was bleeding. I could feel it's warmth glide down my back, but I continued to fight. Each time I forced a power I felt weaker and weaker. The enemy shot another blow at me, and it punctured my stomach. "AH!"

"Serena stop fighting!" Neptune said.

"No I can't the safety of our world is the most important thing! I must fight until he is destroyed!" I exclaimed, and finally he was gone. I was so weak I collapsed to my knees and everyone was at my side. Darien was holding me in his arms.

"SERENA!" Darien, and the scouts exclaimed worriedly.

"I am fine Darien." I said quietly.

"No you are not. Let us get you to the healing room."

"No Darien I a..." Then the moon crystal broke into shards with in my broach. I felt myself collapse and then everything went black.

**(Outside of Serena's perspective)**

"OH NO!" Future Rini said.

"Serena! Wake up... wake up!" Darien exclaimed. Tears ran down Darien's face as Serena laid there breathless, and not moving.

"Darien. Remember when we fought against Fiore? Your kiss fixed the crystal, and she was back." Raye reminded him. Dariens eyes flew open with hope. He looked at the sky.

"Please let this work." He begged. Serena's children where around them. He leaned down to kiss Serena. It was a longer kiss, but fortunetally it healed the crystal. Serena's eyes fluttered open.

**(In Serena's Perspective)**

I began to hear everything again, and I opened my eyes. Darien immediatly flew downwards to kiss my cheek, and he hugged me along with our five children.

"I am so glad you are ok." He exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You almost died, and Darien's kiss healed your crystal." Raye said. I looked down to examine the crystal.

"Well it's great to be back."

_So from that moment on life was calm, and loving. Our Children grew up to be great people. Rini had three children with a guy named Kenji. Pairaru married a girl named Emiko. Our other children grew up to be amazing doctors, and surgeons, etc. The twin girls married guys named Kenta, Takeo, and our twin sons got married to girls named Aiko, and Naomi. Our 2nd youngest daughter married a man named Yuuki, and had two children. Hotaru had six children, and so did Hana. Diamond did not have any children, but Darien Jr. decided to have two._

**(Turn on This Song on youtube before reading the next paragraph. It gives it emotion: Type in "Moonlight Densetsu ending Instrumental. And this should pop up "Sailor Moon - Moonlight Densetsu - Instrumental."**

**We are immortals and our lives have been filled with love, and friendship over the Centuries, and hopefully the hope of saving Love and Justice will always remain, and our children will take on the most difficult role of all. Saving the world from all evil.**


End file.
